100 Word Challenge (Marth x Roy)
by AnimeSmash
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based off of 100 random words featuring our favorite lords Marth and Roy. Rating between K and T.
1. Paladin

**So I've seen people do this, and I thought it looked really fun, so I wanted to try it. If you have a word, comment with the word and the definition and I'll do it. I'll try to upload everyday, but it might be hard with school starting back soon.**

* * *

 **1\. Paladin (n)- any determined advocate or defender of a noble cause.**

Marth sat at the table in his shared room in the Smash Manor. He was all by himself, which he rather enjoyed in these situations. He was currently thinking of what to say to his companions back in Altea, but he was at a loss for words.

He sighed to himself before he heard the door open. He turned and smiled, setting down his pen. "Hello Roy." In the doorway stood the seventeen-year old, red haired, duke of Pherae, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Marth," he smiled before sitting down in Marth's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter back home."

"To?" The redhead looked at the paper on the desk, reading it's nice, handwritten, context. "It's so formal."

"As I had hoped." He shifted a bit to make himself comfortable before continuing. "I'm writing it to Jeigan."

"Who's he?"

"He's my **paladin** knight."

"You have one too?" Roy asked, somewhat surprised.

"Shouldn't everyone? They come in handy during battle. But Jeigan's more than just handy in battle, he's also my mind when I'm hot tempered," Marth chuckled, thinking back to the countless times he had lost his temper and his aforementioned knight had to collect his thoughts for him.

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course."

"How much?"

"I placed him in charge of Altea's affairs while I'm here," Marth replied with a shrug and for a millisecond, he thought he saw a pang of jealousy on Roy's face. "Is something the matter?"

"You seem to trust him a lot...I admire it, that's all.

"Roy…" He stopped for a moment, trying to stifle a giggle, but failed.

"What's so funny?" This time, Roy had a pout on his face.

"Roy…" Marth took a deep breath and tried to wrap his arms around Roy's waist, but he moved, causing the king to tumble to the floor in a very unpleasant manner. "Are you...jealous of Jeigan?"

"Of course not!" the duke snapped back, sitting on his bed with his back to his lover.

"Then what's the matter?" He got no reply. Marth sighed before he stood and walked over to the bed. He sat behind Roy, removed his blue and red cape, then wrapped his arms around Roy's waist, pulling him back into his chest. "Please, tell me what's wrong Roi-kun. I hate to see you like this."

"...You seem to put a lot of faith in that **paladin.**" His words were bitter as he tried to pry himself from Marth's grasp, but Marth only tightened his grip around the smaller male.

"Does this have to do with our relationship? Yours is so much different than his. His is more of a guardian, yours is different Roy. The love I have for Jeigan is different than the love I have for you." Finally, the redhead turned and looked at Marth through watery eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do." With a small smile he added, "Would I do _this_ to Jeigan?" With those words, Marth leaned down and kissed Roy, taking him by surprise, but he melted into it nonetheless. Marth let Roy reposition himself, still trying not to break the kiss, before Marth wrapped his arms around Roy's waist once again, Roy's around Marth's neck.

After while, they broke the kiss and Roy placed his head in Marth's chest. "I can't believe I was jealous enough to think such a thing."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my letter before dinner." Roy got off of Marth's lap and Marth walked over to his desk before Roy grabbed a piece of paper and a pen as well. "What are you doing?"

"I think I'm going to write a letter back home as well. Tell Marcus how much I appreciate him." With that, the two nobles took to writing their letters.

* * *

 **That was my first one! I hope you guys enjoy it and wait until tomorrow for the next one.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	2. Mussitation

**Here's the second word of the one hundred word challenge. Like I said in the last one, if you have a word, comment it with the definition and I'll get to it when I can.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

 **2\. Mussitation (n)- mumbling; muttering; murmuring**

A very young duke of Pherae and a very young prince of Altea sat on the back steps of the Altean Palace, overlooking the market. "Hey Marth, how much longer do you think it's going to be?" The nine-year old redhead asked, swinging his legs slightly.

"I don't know," he replied softly, almost to the point that you couldn't hear him. "But it shouldn't be too much longer so we can go to the market and look around."

"What do they sell at the markets?"

"Cain and Abel told me that they sell lots of things."

"Like what?" Roy placed his crossed elbows on the eleven-year old's knee, his sapphire eyes practically sparkling.

"Like...clothing items, food, weaponry, and just other little trinkets I guess." The two youth sat in silence for a few more minutes before the duke suddenly jumped up.

"I say we go!" He tried to grab Marth's hand, but he stayed planted to the palace steps.

"N-Now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"But Roy...there are bandits in the markets sometimes! If one finds us, who knows what they'll do!"

"You have a sword though, don't you?"

"Well, yes." He unsheathed his Iron Sword, which was a little big for him, but he got all his training from Cain, a seventeen-year old cavalier who was pretty handy with a sword, as well as a lance. So it was safe to assume that his sword skills were in well shape for his age.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Roy grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the market.

"But Roy!...Shouldn't we wait for our fathers?!"

"We'll be here and back before they even know we're gone." Marth said something, though it was inaudible due to the fact that it was a **mussitation** , so Roy dragged him along to the market.

* * *

The two children arrived in the market, both with brown hoods that Marth somehow managed to grab. "This is amazing!" Roy cried, his hand in Marth's, though it was more of a safety precaution.

"What do you want to do?" Marth asked quietly before Roy pointed to a stall.

"Let's check it out!"

"Alright. But don't let go of my hand Roy." Marth and Roy casually walked to the stall where an elderly woman greeted them.

"Do you see anything you like Roy?" Marth looked down at his younger friend, who stared in awe at the many gems on display. He picked up a light blue gem with a white flower in the middle.

"I like this one!"

"That would be 50 silver coins."

"50?!" Roy cried as he looked at Marth. "I don't have that many!"

"I'm sorry darling. That's not even the original price. If someone else can pay it before you come back, I'll have to sell it."

"How much is the original?" Marth asked in a quiet voice, causing the woman to smile.

"It's 150. It's a lot though, children. So why don't you come back with your par-"

"Will one gold coin be enough?" Marth placed the coin in the lady's palm, and she looked at the child in shock. He slowly lifted up his hood, not taking it completely off, but letting the woman see his face.

"Ah...that will be perfect Milord." She gave the gem to Marth, who gave it to Roy, who put it in his pocket. "Thank you for stopping by." Then the two boys left.

They started to walk towards the entrance of the market when someone suddenly grabbed Roy's wrist. He turned and gasped, trying to pry himself from the bandit's grasp. "L-Let go of me!" Roy cried, wriggling with all his might.

"Well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere? Two children walkin' round the market by themselves. Are you boys lost? Why don't we take you back to-" Before he could finish, Marth had unsheathed his sword and smacked the bandit's wrist with the flat side of it, causing him to let go of Roy. Marth grabbed said male and whispered in his ear, "Roi-kun, hashiru. **(Roy, run)** "

"But Marusu! Watashi wa anata o nokosu koto ga dekinai! **(But Marth! I can't leave you!)"**

"Marusu?" Both males turned at the sound of the bandit's voice before Marth gasped. "Could you possibly be Prince Marth?"

"Roy, go." He pushed Roy, who took a couple steps forward before going into a run. The bandit then grabbed Marth, tearing off his cloak in the process, and he gasped and dropped his sword before the bandit tossed the prince over his shoulder. The frightened youth tried to protest, but his **mussitations** were too soft, and the two were off.

* * *

Roy continued to run to the outside of the market before he heard a horse neigh from ahead. He froze, afraid it was another bandit before the horse stopped in front of him. He slowly looked up and gasped. "Father!"

"Roy!" Eliwood got off his horse and embraced the nine-year old duke. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Roy failed to hear the second horse, with King Cornelius on top. The young duke started to cry, which intensified Eliwood's fear.

"I-It's all my fault! I couldn't wait any longer so I...asked Marth to...take me to the market. But when we got there...a bandit took him!"

"A what?!" Cornelius asked, shocking the royal.

"K-King Cornelius!"

"Do you know where he went, Sir Roy?" Roy shook his head before Eliwood picked him up, placed him on his horse, then got on his self.

"If his traveling by foot, he can't have gone far. We'll go around." With that, the three royals went to find the runaway prince.

* * *

Marth's only sign of protest had been hitting the bandit's back as he ran, which proved futile. Not after long, the bandit had arrived at the other end of the market, where a horse with a small, wooden carriage attached to it. He threw the prince in it, and shut the door, placing an iron bar between both handles, acting as a makeshift lock. "Now all we have to do is-"

"Marusu!" The bandit stopped when he heard a voice, and Marth's heart skipped a beat.

"Prince Marth!" He knew that voice as Eliwood but as loud as he tried to scream, he couldn't do it.

"Marth"! That made him stop. That voice…

"Otōsan… **(Father)** " The bandit laughed at the sound of Marth's voice. Marth pushed against the doors of the carriage, but was shocked to find that they wouldn't open. He tried again, his fear intensifying with every failed attempt.

"He won't be able to hear you Princeling. Ah, the sum of gold I'll get for capturing the-"

"Otōsan!" The loudness of his scream surprised both the bandit and himself, who was surprised the he could scream that loud. The bandit cursed and started to run towards the horse, but all Marth heard was a horse galloping, a slash, and a scream from the bandit. He waited a few moments in a mixture of relief, shock, and fear before he heard footsteps.

"Marth!" He heard the bar slide out of the the handles and then the doors opened, revealing Cornelius and Roy.

"Father!" He hugged his father, then Roy hopped in.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice going soft again. "I'm just a little shaken, that's all. Thank you." With a call from Eliwood, the king walked away, leaving the two children."

"Father's driving us back. We get to ride in this thing!" Roy climbed in the wooden carriage with a laugh, causing the eleven-year old prince to smile ever so slightly. On cue, the carriage started to move.

There was a moment of silence between the two youth before Roy spoke again. "Hey Marth?"

"Yes?"

"You know that gem you bought me?"

"Yes." Roy grabbed Marth's hand and pressed it into his palm.

"I want you to have it."

"But...I thought you bought it for your mother." Roy only shook his head.

"I bought it for you. To show you how much I like you."

"Roy...I can't take this."

"I'm sorry for dragging you to the market, and for letting you get captured. So, on top of it showing how much I care about you, take it as an apology present. Please?"

"Roy I...Thank you." With that, Marth hugged Roy and the two rode back in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my child Marth and Roy. Be sure to look out for the next one.**

 **See u guys l8tr.**


	3. Garble

**Hey guys! Here's the third story out of one hundred. If you have a word, comment it with the definition and I'll get to it when I can.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

 **3\. Garble (v)- to alter or distort as to create a wrong impression or change the meaning**

"Hey Marth, can I ask you something. I know you're busy but…"

"Go ahead Roy," Marth replied but he didn't look up.

"Well, you know about the dance that Pherae's hosting-"

"I can't hear you, Roy. You're mumbling."

"Oh...well. The dance in Pherae...I was wondering if-"

"Roy, please speak up." He still hadn't looked up, which was starting to make Roy mad. The poor duke was **garbling** , but if the king would've looked up, he would've noticed how red his face was. With a sigh he added, "Roy, if it's not that important then can you come back later? I'm almost finished."

"But...it is."

"Did you say something, Roy?" Marth finally looked and saw the red-faced teen.

"No Marth! I wasn't saying anything! Go back to what you were doing." He then walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Marth put his pen down, looking at the door in confusion, thinking that he'd come back, but after five minutes he never did. The eighteen year old stood and walked out the door, walking to Roy's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no reply. He knocked again. "Roy? Roy, are you in there?" He opened the door, and the room was empty.

This made the king worried. He went next door and knocked, receiving an answer this time. "Marth! Is something the matter?" The person at the door was Eliwood, Roy's father.

"Have you seen Roy?"

"Roy? No I haven't. Did something happen?" He opened the door wider, allowing the teen to enter.

"I don't even know! There was something I had to look over before I approved of s new trade route. He came into my room and he started to say something but I couldn't understand him. I asked him to speak up multiple times but I still couldn't hear him. So then I asked him to come back later so he could talk to me with my full attention, but then he stormed off and left. Do you happen to know what he said?"

"...I think I do."

"What was what it? I feel awful now." Marth placed his head in his hands as Eliwood sighed.

"It might be best if you find him and talk to him. He's probably somewhere quiet so he could think."

"There are a few places like that. I'll take a look into it. Thank you Master Eliwood." With that, the prince left the room.

* * *

The first place he had in mind was the library, which luckily wasn't far from Eliwood's room. He slowly walked into the library and saw a person, though it wasn't the right person. "Hello Marth...Look you flustered. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Merric...I'm quite alright, thank you. Just looking for someone."

"Sir Roy, I presume?" He closed the book he was reading and stood, walking up beside his childhood friend.

"Yes, I've been trying to think of all the quiet places in the palace. The library was the first thing that came to mind but he clearly wasn't here."

"Is something wrong?"

"We had a...falling out."

"...I'm sure that's normal. Friends do it all the time so, I would think lovers would do the same." He then walked up to the taller male and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find him."

"Thank you Merric." After that, the two went their separate ways, Marth going to the one other place he could think of.

* * *

After passing multiple guards and servants, the new king had finally made his way to the garden. He sighed, taking in the fresh air before he looked towards the arch of rise in the middle of the garden, the small swing being occupied by the person he was looking for. "Roy? Can we talk?"

"So now you want to talk?! What happened to the paper of yours?!"

"...Roy, please don't be that way. I'm sorry." He knelt down in front of the swing and places his hand on Roy's. "You have my full attention."

"...It's nothing important," Roy sighed as he looked away, a blush on his face.

"That's not what your father told me."

"You talked to...Alright. I was wondering if you'd...like to go to a ball that Pherae's holding?" Roy still **garbled** but Marth heard him nonetheless. He smile mischievously, leaning closer to the duke.

"I still can't hear you."

"...I said, will you go to the-"

"Speak up Roy." At this point, the king was trying his hardest not to laugh, but he did crack a smile.

"Will you go to the ball in Pherae?!" He practically screamed, and Marth finally broke down. He laughed before standing, offering the duke his hand.

"Of course, Roy. I'm sorry for not being able to answer sooner." He placed the duke in his arms, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you were so busy." He placed his head on Marth's chest and they stood that way for a good while.

When they parted, Marth sighed and turned towards the castle. "I need to get that paper to Jeigan before he finds me." With that, the prince walked away, but not before saying, "By the way Roy, I heard you the first time you asked."

"...Marth!"

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so long to upload. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **See u l8tr!**


	4. Confabulation

**Hey! Here's the fourth story out of one hundred. If you have a word, comment it with the definition and I'll get to it when I can.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

 **4\. Confabulation (n)- to converse informally, chat**

It was the very first day of the Smash Manor's second tournament. Introduction had already been made, and the young duke of Pherae was very excited. All the introduction he had heard made him very excited, but there was one introduction that stuck out in his mind. Another newcomer, Prince Marth of Altea. His introduction was so formal. I could never be like that in twenty years.

It was true that the fifteen-year old was a noble as well, but he felt that he paled in comparison to Marth. The way he dressed, the way he talked to people, even the way he carried himself were all different from Roy. And it made the duke quite intrigued in him.

Roy was walking down the hallway, having just finished training, when he saw the fifteen-year old walking alongside the Princess Peach, though he didn't look that interested. His face did brighten however, when he saw the redhead. "Ah, good afternoon Sir Roy."

"Good afternoon Prince Marth, Princess Peach. How are you this afternoon?" Marth raised an eyebrow, unbeknown to the teen before he unraveled his arm from Peach's.

"I was actually looking for you. Would you mind joining me in my room?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you. Excuse us Princess." With a nod from the mushroom princess, the two nobles were off.

* * *

"Is there something you need Prince Mar-"

"You can drop the 'prince'. Just Marth is fine." He sat on his bed, slightly crossing his legs as he smiled at the duke. The duke smiled back, but he was quite surprised. He hadn't seen Marth to be one for **confabulation**. "Is something the matter, Roy? You're staring." Roy looked away, tuning just as red as his hair.

"I-It's nothing! I'm just...surprised. You're always so formal. I just didn't think that you'd talk so...casually." Marth laughed at the younger male's words, and said male blushed.

"That's how I have to carry myself. I'm a prince. Most people don't expect anything else."

"Oh...So you're not-"

"I never said that." He held up a finger, waved it in the air, and smirked. "Just around other people I put up a semi-act. I do have some form of mannerism."

"So why are you telling me this? I barely know you."

"I'm aware of that but…" For a moment, the redhead could've sworn he saw Marth blush, but didn't say anything. "I feel like I can be comfortable around you...Since you're another royal and all."

"Oh, I get it." For some reason, Roy's heart sank a little. There was a moment of awkward silent before Marth cleared his throat.

"Roy, I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to train with me later?"

"Of course!" Roy replied, rather quickly as the prince smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you later today." With that, the young duke left the room. Marth stayed in his position a moment longer before stretching out on his bed with a sigh. What's this feeling I have everytime I see him? I can't be...Well, what if it is? The fifteen year old laughed to himself before standing up again and grabbing his sword.

* * *

The two nobles kept putting up their acts in front of others, but had their private conversations when times allowed. They talked about everything from their families,to war, to what their favorite foods were. "So how old are you Roy?"

"I just turned fifteen not too long ago." This surprised the prince. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just younger than I thought."

Roy chuckled a little. "A lot of people tell me that. When I had started my journey to stop the war, I was fourteen. I turned fifteen about halfway through. What about you?"

"Fifteen, but I turn sixteen next week."

"Oh…" It turned to awkward silence again before Roy took a deep breath. "Hey Marth, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away?"

"How do you feel about relationships?"

"That's an odd question-"

"Not just any relationship but...not male and female relationships."

"Oh...Well, I'd say that love is love, no matter the gender. That said though…" Marth started, blushing.

"You like someone who's not a girl? What about…"

"Cadea? She's just a friend of mine. I like someone else." He then sighed before placing his hand over Roy's, a faint blush in his cheeks. "He's very kind, has a childlike innocence but knows about the world and all the things that go on in it." Roy gasped in the middle of Marth's explanation and blushed as well before turning away. "I see you figured it out."

"Oh! I…I don't know what to say."

"I'd be happy if you'd just say yes Roy. Do you return my feelings?" The prince's blush was now deeper and he turned away from the duke. Roy chuckled at this, which caused Marth to blush even more.

"I didn't know you were so shy Marth…It's cute." He chuckled again, a deep and melodic sound, despite his age. "And…I'd be happy, thrilled to return your feelings."

"Y-You would?" Marth turned to the younger male, with a look of shock that he couldn't hide.

"I would. I love you Marth." Roy then leaned forward a little, straining his back to reach the height of the taller noble, who then leaned down before the two lips locked. It was an unknown feeling to the both of them, but it felt nice to both of them as well. They then broke apart, and Marth held the smaller male in his arms

"I love you too, Roy."

* * *

 **Sorry my uploads aren't consistent. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	5. Bombard

**Hey! Here's the fifth story out of one hundred. If you have a word, comment it with the definition and I'll get to it when I can.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **5\. Bombard (v)- to attack vigorously or persistently**

GAME!

Master Hand had come over the speaker, ending the match between Marth, prince of Altea, and Ganondorf, who had been defeated by said prince. Marth smirked, saying a quiet line in his native tongue before a certain redhead ran forward towards the male. "Marth! That was amazing!" Roy tackled said male, causing him to stumble backward, but the bluenette managed to keep his footing.

Marth chuckled before hugging the duke back. "Thank you Roy." The two then separated before Marth looked up at Ganondorf. "That was an excellent fight, Ganondorf." His words were genuine, but the King of Darkness simply scoffed and walked away.

Marth sighed, but he felt a hand on his back soon after, and he looked down and smiled. "Kare ni tsuite shinpaishinaide kudasai. Kare wa jibun de kurushimeru ( **Don't worry about him. Let him mope by himself** )." Roy whispered in his ear before grabbing Marth's hand, causing the prince to blush. "You must be tired. Let's go to the room." The prince simply nodded, and the two walked hand in hand.

With a few attempts and commands from the fifteen year old duke, he had finally got Marth to just settle down and relax; maybe even fall asleep. He hummed a small tune to himself as he walked to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. He sighed, breathing in the fresh air before he closed his eyes and smiled. "Well met, Your Highness." The new voice somewhat startled the duke, but he opened his eyes and turned nonetheless.

"I appreciate the formality, but just Roy is-" He stopped with a gasp and tried to hold back an annoyed sigh. "What do you want, Ganondorf? I don't have time to deal with your idiocy."

"What idiocy? Are you doing something for your precious princeling?"

"Don't ridicule him for trying to be nice to a pompous, egotistical, bastard like you!" Ganondorf growled before grabbing him by the collar of his royal blue tunic. "I dare you to say that again."

"I called you a pompous! Egotistical! Bastard!" Ganondorf growled at the redhead again before holding up his hand. Roy closed his eyes, preparing for the blow, though it never came. He opened his blue orbs and saw a smirk on the villain's face.

"I have a new plan for you young duke." He chuckled after he saw the panic on Roy's face. "Don't worry. As long as your prince cooperates, you won't get hurt."

"What does that…" He then gasped, struggling against the King of Darkness' grip on his collar. "Ganondorf! Let go off me! I'm warning you. I'll scream out and Marth will hear me."

"We'll be long gone before you get time to do that." With that, he placed a hand over Roy's mouth before vanishing with a swipe of his hand.

Marth woke up, not even knowing that he had fallen asleep. "When did I…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing that it was sunset. "Why didn't he wake me up? Roy, why didn't…Roy?" He looked at the bed next to his, but noticed it was empty. He then looked around, only to notice he was by himself. "It can't take that long to get water." He threw the covers off of him and placed his boots on, smoothing out his blue and gold tunic before standing. He looked around again before noticing a slip of paper on his nightstand. He picked it up and something fell out from the folded piece of paper. He looked down at it and his heart stopped. It was no wonder that Roy hadn't woke him up. He looked at the picture once more and tried to suppress a growl. There sat Roy—his Roy—unconscious and tied to a chair by all four limbs. A gag was in his mouth, despite his unconsciousness, which made the prince even more upset. He then read the note.

 _If you want your precious duke back, meet me in the old shed near the back woods._

 _~ Ganondorf_

The prince growled once more before throwing down the note and storming off.

The fifteen year old woke up with a groan before realizing he couldn't move. He began to struggle and tried to cry out for help but realized that he couldn't do that either. "Well, well, well, I see you're up now." Roy's head snapped up to see Ganondorf, who growled as soon as he saw him. "There's no need to get feisty, your precious prince is-"

"Already here. Now let him go, he's got nothing to do with this."

"That's where you're wrong, Marth. He's the bargaining chip." He chuckled before placing a sword at Roy's throat.

Marth stiffened, but he tried not to show it. "What do you want Ganondorf?"

"I simply want a rematch from before." Marth started to draw his sword but Ganondorf quickly stopped him. "I do have one condition, though."

"And that would be…?" Marth kept his hand on the hilt, though he loosened his grip a little.

"If you hurt me…I slit his throat." Both nobles froze in fear, and Marth could see the terrified, unshed tears in the redhead's royal blue eyes.

With a defeated sigh, Marth let go off his sword. "Alright Ganondorf, you win. Just…don't hurt him."

"Alright Prince-"

"And one more thing. Ungag him."

"...Alright Prince. I'll grant you that wish." Ganondorf walked up to the bound teen and undid his gag before giving him a look. Roy shivered, knowing the meaning of it. _Scream and I'll kill you._

"Marusu...Onegaishimasu, **(Marth...Please)** " the duke pleaded, but he knew there was no convincing Marth with _his_ neck on the line.

"Don't worry Roy. I'll be fine." Marth removed his hand and waited, stating Ganondorf straight in his eyes. "I'm waiting."

With that, the King of Darkness charged forward towards the prince, who could only wait for the attack. He hit him with a Worlock Punch which sent the bluenette back. Roy let out a strangled cry as he tried to undo the ropes digging into his skin.

Marth, out of breath from the punch, stood up on wobbly legs and look at the demon king. "Now let him go."

"I'm not finished quite yet, Marth. I haven't heard you beg for mercy yet!" He went forward and grabbed Marth's collar, twisting the fabric in his fist.

"I won't go down that easily!" He hung limp in Ganondorf's grasp, but with a look that, if they could kill, Ganondorf would already be dead. "You hurt Roy and I won't stop until you let him go!"

"He's mine until I see you bleeding on the floor, begging for mercy!" Marth growled, knowing that Ganondorf knew he was too stubborn to beg for mercy. Marth took a punch to the gut as Ganondorf let him go and he tumbled to the floor.

"You think I care _who_ you are? You're becoming a bigger brat than Link...not to mention the fact that you're much easier to pick on." He kicked the prince several times, and soon got no reaction.

"Marth? Marth! What have you done you-"

Ganondorf chuckled in response to the teen. "You shouldn't complain. I'm letting you go now." Roy growled and hung his head as Ganondorf sliced through the ropes, though he still remained in his chair. "This should teach the _both_ of you not to mess with me." With that, he left.

Roy bolted out of the chair and ran towards his fallen lover.

He placed Marth's head in his lap before the aforementioned male began to stir. He slowly opened his cerulean eyes, which were still glossed over. "R-Roy?" He tries to sit up, but was overcome with nausea.

"That's right, Marth. It's me." He supported the older male's back as Marth sat up. "Why did you agree to his challenge?"

"He would've hurt you otherwise. I couldn't let that happen."

"But you're hurt now!" Roy then stood, running a hand through his red locks before he picked up the prince. "We need to get you to Dr. Mario."

"Alright..." Marth placed his head on Roy's chest with a smile. Roy smiled in reply. _Thank you, Marth. You don't know how much your actions mean to me._

* * *

 **I'm back! I have so many story ideas now and I can't wait to publish them for you guys to read! Look out for new stories soon. See you guys l8tr!**


	6. Demonym

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I try super hard but...life happens.**

* * *

 **6\. Demonym (n)- the name used for the people who live in a particular country, state, or other locality**

Roy sighed, breathing in the fresh air on his horse. He loved traveling, especially going to the destination he was headed for. He snapped his reins, signalling his horse that he was in a bit of a hurry to get to his destination. With a neigh and a whine, the horse bulleted off, the redhead's cape fluttering behind him.

He arrived in front of a castle after a few minutes and a set of guards opened the gates for him. He slid off his horse, giving it to another guard before straightening his black and blue headband.

Once he stepped inside the palace, he sighed again, a small smile etched on his face. "Oh, Lord Roy!" The redhead, nineteen year old's head snapped towards the voice, and he smiled to see a maid walking towards him.

"Ohayōgozaimasu **(Good morning)**. Is Pri…King Marth busy by chance?"

"I don't believe so. Would you like me to take him to you?"

"No thank you ma'am. I can get there myself." With a bow from the maid, Roy walked on, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

His heart never slowed until he reached the door. He hesitated, his blue glove-clad fist hovering over the door. With a shaky breath, he knocked. "Sumimasen, anata no heika... Anata no tame ni soto no hōmon-sha ga imasu **(Excuse me, Your Majesty...there's a visitor outside for you)** ," Roy said in his best, commanding voice, hoping the man on the other side was fooled.

There was a long silence before an exasperated reply. "Donata? Watashi wa isogashī nda **(Who is it? I'm busy)**."

Roy chuckled again. "Amarini mo isogashī, Marusu **(Even too busy for me, Marth)**?" There was an audible gasp on the other side before the young adult heard the door unlock. It opened, and standing it was the midnight blue haired king.

"Roy! Come in, come in!" Marth hastily said, shoving the younger male inside.

Once the door locked behind them, Roy leapt into Marth's arms with a laugh. Marth returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist. "What are you doing here?!"

"Marcus told me to take a break for a little while. He said that I seemed too uptight. So where better to come than here?"

Marth placed a kiss on Roy's headband before they broke apart. "I'm glad you did. I've missed you so much, Roy." He moved to his desk while Roy retreated to Marth's bed, begin to remove his armor. "That's quite the getup you have on."

"You like it? I decided that I wanted to look a little more mature. Wolt and Liliana told me that I look like a mercenary though."

Marth chuckled before he helped Roy take off the rest of the armor. "Well, I think you look very mature. With their combined effort, in about two minutes, the two men managed to get Roy's shield, sheath, ankle guards and shin guards off, leaving Roy in his black and blue headband, black, white, and blue tunic, dark blue pants, black boots and very long blue and red cape.

Marth laughed again as he watched Roy's cape pool around him on the bed. The redhead's brows furrowed. "What's so funny, Marth?"

"Nothing. It's just…is there an explanation for your extremely long cape?"

"What? This?" Roy asked, bunching it up into his arms. "It was my father's. He gave it to me not long before he passed away."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence before Roy placed his head on the king's shoulder. "What is it, Roy?"

The young adult shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking. You're twenty now; I'm nineteen. I just feel like we never get to do anything like we used to."

The blunette sighed, knowing the younger male was right. He then got an idea. "I'm not doing anything. Would you like to go somewhere with me?" There was a momentarily silence as Roy registered what he was saying. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." With that, he grabbed Roy by his wrist and dragged him out his bedroom.

* * *

"Going somewhere King Marth?" A butler who was polishing the paintings in the hallway.

"Lord Roy and I are just going on a quick errand. I'll be back momentarily."

"Shall I alert one of your guards?"

"No thank you Sir."

The butler was surprised. "Shall…Shall I ready a horse for you and Lord Roy-"

"You are too kind, but that won't be necessary." With a ceremonious bow from the elder, the two left.

* * *

They walked around the palace grounds before they came to a garden on the edge of the grounds. With a smirk, Marth pulled back the thick layer of vines, allowing the duke to enter. Once he did, the redhead gasped at the sight. Before his eyes was a large valley. It was simplistic in sight, but lovely nonetheless. "It's beautiful, Marth."

"It is." Marth sat down, offering a hand to the marquess. He took it and sat next to him before laying his head on the prince's outstretched legs. "I come here when I need a break. The servants don't know where it is, so no **demonyms , **no servants…"

"No one to tell you that _this_ isn't right. You can't go on with a childish relationship." There was so much sadness in Roy's voice that if the king hadn't looked down, he would've thought he was crying.

"Roy…" He squeezed his hand before he started to stroke his hair.

"You know that I'm a marquess now, right?"

"I would've assumed as much. What about it?"

"You're a king and I'm a marquess. We're adults now. What if this doesn't work-"

"Roy!" Marth interrupted, making the nineteen year old sit up. "We met…about four years ago? If it's worked for this long, who's to say that it won't work now?" Marth leaned over to kiss Roy's head. "Plus… _I'll_ make sure that nothing comes between us."

Roy looked up at Marth, a relieved smile on his face. "Thank you Marth." He leaned forward and pecked the adult on the lips. "Can we stay here awhile? I enjoy the view."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember, you can comment if you have a word you'd like me to use.**

 **Also, be on the lookout for new stories.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	7. Magnanimous

**It's another update, you guys! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Requested by: Fire Mlem**

* * *

 **7\. Magnanimous (adj.)- very generous or forgiving, especially towards a rival or someone less powerful than oneself**

Marth knew he wasn't the most popular person in the manor. He knew his title as prince wouldn't get him anywhere either. Heck, he was still barely able smoothly communicate in English!

But there was one person in the entire manor that made Marth feel like he was still special. And that person was Roy, a fourteen year old duke from Pherae. He was rather **magnanimous** , considering the fact that he had been through war and back, but the prince of Altea enjoyed his laid back, childlike personality.

Currently, the two royals sat under a large tree atop a small hill in front of the manor; Roy's head was laying across Marth's lap, while the latter ran fingers through his hair. "I officially proclaim today a lazy day for the two of us," Roy sighed, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Marth laughed before allowing the young teen to sit up. "Why?"

The redhead shrugged, leaning into Marth's chest. "Ever since we got here, it's been match after match. I just want a day off is all."

"Shikashi, kyō wa 20-bu de itchi shimasu. **(But you have a match today…in twenty minutes in fact)** "

Roy dramatically groaned, resulting in another laugh from the prince. "It's against Ganondorf though. Knowing him, he won't give me a break whether I win or lose, and I really don't want him to ruin my perfect record."

"You do great."

"You _will_ do great, but thanks. Speaking of which, it's getting much better. You speaking in English and all."

"Because of you," Marth shrugged, wrapping his arms around Roy. "Thank you, Roi-kun."

"And thank you for the reassurance. I should go now."

The two royals stood, but Roy was the one who started to walk away. "Good luck!" Marth waved, a huge smile on his face. "Watashi wa anata o ōen shimasu! **(I'll cheer you on)** "

"Anata wa sukiru ga aru toki dare ga un ga hitsuyōdesu ka? **(Who needs luck when you have skill?)** " Roy called back, turning around the face the older teen. "Shikashi, arigatō! **(But thanks!)"** With that, the duke of Pherae ran off to face the King of Darkness.

* * *

Like everyone had predicted, Roy had beaten Ganondorf, though it was a close call; the score being Roy's three KO's to Ganondorf's two. The boy was now walking down the hallway to go to his room, though there was a feeling of doubt in his mind. "Hey, Roy!"

The duke stopped, turning towards the voice. "Oh Rinku! I mean…Link! Do you have a preference?" He stumbled with his words and the Hylian laughed.

"It's fine. Marth calls me that all the time. But I came here to tell you that that was a good match."

"Thanks, and speaking of which, have you seen him? He's usually the first person to come up to me after a match, but today it was you."

Link hummed in thought before he shrugged. "I don't think so. I'll keep my eye out though."

"Alright. Thanks anyway!" With that, Roy walked off to his room, hoping to spot the boy he loved on the way there.

He continued to walk in silence, hoping to use his very small percentage of dragon heritage in him to find Marth with his other senses. He sighed, which was the only sound in the hallway. Then, his ear twitched, which was highly unlikely for the teen. He stopped, straining his ears to pick up the sound before he heard a faint conversation.

 _"Y-Yamero! **(S-Stop!)** "_

 _"What's wrong? Before you were telling me that you were so tough, and now you're begging for mercy. Is that what that means?"_ The second voice laughed. It took the duke awhile to process the voice, but once he did, he took off running as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Marth sighed, walking back to his room. Roy had won the match (not that anyone was surprised), but instead of greeting him when he first came out like he usually did, he decided to meet him back in their room. He took a slower stride than usual, hoping that he might catch Roy halfway.

He stopped however, when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Roi-kun! Sugoku yokatta! **(Roy! That was great!)** " He turned to meet the duke's gaze, but gasped at what he saw.

Instead of his beloved, he was stopped by Ganondorf. "Sorry to disappoint, Your Highness," he mocked, starting to drag the smaller man along. "But I simply wish to talk to you."

"Let go of me, Ganondorf."

"What's this?" Ganondorf asked, continuing to drag the bluenette along. "Our little prince can speak now?"

"Watashi wa itsumo hanasu koto ga dekimashita, **(I've always been able to talk)** " he mumbled flatly, still struggling to release himself from Ganondorf's grasp.

The small fight between the two continued until Ganondorf stopped Marth in a short, dark hallway not far from the prince's room. He let go of the teen, but placed his tree trunk-like arms on either side of him. "What do you want?" Marth sighed, crossing his arms.

"Are you growing impatient with me, my dear Prince Marth? I'd simply like to talk."

Marth let out another sigh, this time, raising an eyebrow. "I repe…I _will_ repeat myself. What do you want?"

"I simply want to ask you about Roy, then you'll be on your princely little way." The fifteen year old stiffened this time, letting out a small gasp. Ganondorf chuckled. "What happened to all that moxie you had earlier?" He pounded his fist into the wall, not too far from the prince's head. "I just want to know where that duke gets his power from."

"Power…?" Marth repeated, slightly tilting his head. "I…I don't know."

Of course, that was a lie. But how was he supposed to explain to him that he's the son of a half-manakete and a human, which made him a quarter manakete.

"You're lying," Ganondorf growled, breaking his train of thought.

"N-No I'm not! I don't know!"

"You do and I know you do! Tell me and I won't hurt you." His fist glowed purple against the wall, and it took all of the prince's willpower to not gasp. "Ah, so you are afraid? Go on and scream. Scream out and cry for your duke to come and save you."

"Shinai yo! Watashi wa anata o osorete imasen, **(I won't! And I'm not afraid of you)** " Marth countered with a growl, ducking under Ganondorf's arm.

"I can't understand you when you talk like that," the King of Darkness growled, going for the prince's powder blue tunic, but with Marth's speed, he easily ducked aside.

"Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa sukoshi gensoku shimasu, **(I'm sorry. I'll slow down a little)** " Marth scoffed before turning to walk away.

Much to his demise however, Ganondorf grabbed him from behind. He spun the fifteen year old around before lifting him in the air. "I don't need your snarky remarks whether I understand you or not!"

"Y-Yamero! **(S-Stop!)** " Marth's legs kicked to find something to come in contact with, but found nothing.

"What's wrong? Before you were telling me that you were so tough, and now you're begging for mercy. Is that what that means?" He threw Marth to the floor, creating a loud thud, but he didn't mind. The section they were currently in was pretty much empty, save for the two's room. "What now, Prince?"

The latter groaned, propping himself up on his arm, glaring daggers at the man. "Leave me alone."

"And why should I? This whole thing would be over if you had just answered my question, but you decided to be stubborn and weak to do it."

"Not weak," Marth groaned before attempting to stand, but Ganondorf grabbed him once more and pinned him against the wall. "I…am strong!"

"Oh, are you now? A few more hits should change that." Marth shut his eyes, ready for the blow, but it never came.

Instead, a voice was heard. "Hey Tough Guy! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Marth gasped at the sound of the voice, and Ganondorf chuckled, dropping the prince, who slid down the wall before his backside hit the floor.

"And who would that be? You?" Ganondorf countered, cracking his knuckles.

"Well…I did just beat you about ten minutes ago, so I might take my chances." Roy took a few steps forward, slightly looking up at the King of Darkness. "And earlier, he was telling you to stop. So why don't you just leave him alone, and we can go our separate ways."

"Just like that? How naïve are you, Boy?"

"I'm not naïve, I'm nice. There's a difference. And I'm not going to soil my clean hands in one of your little games. You say nothing, and I currently won't. That way all three of us come out clean. You wouldn't want to have to tall to Master Hand _again_ , would you?" He placed his hands on his hips, sizing up the man.

Ganondorf looked at Roy once more before he vanished and the latter sighed. "I didn't think that would work," he commented to no one in particular before running towards his fallen friend. "Are you alright, Marth?"

The prince nodded. "All good. Maybe bruised."

"Well then," Roy started, offering his hand to the older male. "I say we head to our room."

Marth nodded and took his hand, slightly leaning on him for support. There was a calm silence before he spoke though. "Arigatō, Roi-kun."

Roy let out a deep and heartfelt chuckle. "No problem. But you know that 'arigatō' means 'thank you'."

"I know. But it's more comfortable around you." With that, Marth kissed Roy on the head

* * *

 **That was today's word. I'm hoping to do a 4th of July one, but if I don't get the chance, Happy Fourth! Remember, you can always comment if you want a word. Like, comment, and tell your friends (cause, who doesn't love a party?)**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	8. Transmundane

**I actually did my 4th of July update! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Also, thanks to Fire Mlem and Writer of Worlds for all the support!**

 **Modern AU!**

* * *

 **8\. Transmundane (adj.)- reaching beyond or existing outside the physical or visible world**

Marth took off his reading glasses, placing them on the table next to the book that he'd just closed. He looked through the window of his apartment. He went back to his book, his neatly arched, blue brows knitted together. He stared at the book so long, it could've combust into flames before throwing on the couch with surprising force.

"Well, you're getting mad at books now? What have they done to you?"

The bluenette didn't respond to the question, but continued to stare out the window. "When was the summer solstice?"

"What the…Marth! Why do you think I know that?!"

"It was June 21st," Marth sighed, rolling his eyes before he continued. "What's today?"

"July 3rd. Why do you ask?"

Marth sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm in a bit of a predicament, Ike."

"Do tell, oh Master of Astrology." Marth finally took the liberty to stand, and walked across the room to sit next to his roommate, Ike.

Marth flipped through the page of the same book, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. " _This_ is my problem." He thrust the book in Ike's lap, who gave a small gag as it hit his stomach.

"When did you become so strong-"

"Read it, Ike!" He stood once more, pacing back and forth in the small living room, avoiding furniture.

"Constellations? You have a problem with stars in the sky-"

"Not just any stars, Ike!" Marth plopped right back next to his best friend and snatched the book away. "Ever since the summer solstice, I've been watching not one, not _two, not three, but four constellations!"_

"Which ones?" Ike leaned back on the couch, trying to hide his unamusement.

"Aquarius, Pegasus, Sagitta and Sagittarius!"

"Isn't your birthday Januar-"

"Yes, I'm an Aquarius. Just like you're a Taurus, but that's not the point!" This time when Marth went to stand, he grabbed Ike's wrist, pulling the soon-to-be senior from his spot on the couch. He dragged him to the window, practically pressing his face into the glass. "What do you see?"

Ike shoved the smaller male off of him before peering out into the night. He blinked a few times before responding. "I don't seem anything-"

"Exactly! Twelve days with no summer constellations! Do you see my problem?!"

"No-"

"Of course you don't! A police science major wouldn't give a damn about constellations!"

"Marth!" Ike lunged himself at the sophomore, knocking them both onto the couch. Marth hit the cushion first, and his head bobbed against it before he let out another sigh. The twenty-two year old got off the couch, looking at Marth with a look of disdain. "Are you finished now? I can handle your rants, but not when you talk about my major."

Marth rubbed his temple, slowly sitting up. "Gomen'nasai, Aiku."

"What? Did I knock out your ability to speak English?" The question came out as a joke, but Marth only sighed.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Ike only nodded before he sat next to Marth on the couch. "So, are you levelheaded enough to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm twenty, I'm going to be a sophomore next year, I'm trying to get a astrology degree and I can't see stupid stars in the sky!"

"...That's it? Marth, it's summer break!"

"But it's my summer project!" He smacked the couch with his hand before lying down with a huff. "Some **transmundane** force or something is preventing me to see constellations. It's official Ike…Naga hates me."

"Transmundane forces, Naga rather, hates you? Marth, c'mon." He walked up to his friend, motioning for him to sit up before he began to massage his shoulders. Immediately, Ike felt the tension vanish. "See? Now you're relaxed. So I'll pose a question. What's tomorrow?"

"...July 4th. Why do you ask?"

"Let's go look at something that the gods won't hide from you."

Marth shot the man an incredulous gaze. "And that is?"

"Fireworks, silly!"

"Oh…" The young adult mentally facepalmed before brushing Ike's hands away. He turned to him with a small smile. "I may take you up on that offer, but I think I'm calling it a night."

"Alright then. Goodnight." With a nod and a yawn, Marth entered his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Marth sighed, walking along a trail not far from the campus, hoping to clear his head. July 4th is Independence Day. There are bigger things to think about than my summer project. He rubbed his head again, squinting his eyes from the Sun. He stood in his spot for a few moments, looking at the sky before he felt a force push him forward. He let out a small gasp before he hit the ground, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?!"

Marth looked towards the owner of the frantic voice with a smile, trying to suppress an amused chuckle. "I am. It's no big deal." He brushes himself off before standing. He glanced at the adult, taking everything in; his bright red hair, ocean blue eyes, startling short height and young-looking face. _He doesn't look a day over sixteen!_

"Um, sir? Is there something on my face?"

"What, no! I mean…I apologize. Was I staring?"

The red haired man chuckled. "Just a little. It's alright though." He stuck his hand out the the still slightly dazed Marth. "I'm Roy by the way. Sophomore, epidemiology major."

The bluenette shook his hand. "Marth. Sophomore, astrology major."

"Oh, stars. That's awesome. Are you sure you're alright, though? I tend to be pretty absentminded sometimes, so I don't exactly know what happened."

"I promise you that I'm alright. Just a headache, is all."

"Headache? I can handle that. Step into my office please, Marth." He bowed to the older college student, resulting in a laugh from him.

The two walked to a nearby bench. Roy motioned for Marth to sit as he circled the bench. When the latter got situated, Roy gently began to massage his shoulders and neck. "Your muscle are very tight."

"I've been told." Marth crossed his legs, slightly leaning back as the nineteen year old worked his magic.

There was a long, peaceful silence before Roy spoke again. "Have you been stressed lately?"

"Is this your diagnostic or your intuition?"

"A little bit of both, I must admit. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'm just stressed about my summer project, I guess. Astrology is a lot harder than it looks. My best friend's told me to relax on multiple occasions, but I just get so tense when I think about it." Marth found it surprising how easy it was to talk to this practically stranger, but at the same time, he didn't mind. "Do you have a cure, Doctor Roy?"

This time, it was Roy who let out the laugh, which was deep and melodic for his age and appearance. "Are you going to the fireworks show tonight?"

"I thought about it. Why?"

"It should help you relax a little. Plus, going gives you a chance to interact with other people."

"Are you going?"

Roy gave a grunt of acknowledge. "I'm supposed to go with two of my friends, but I won't be surprised if they ditch last minute."

"You could always go with me," Marth shrugged, heat creeping across his face.

"Are you asking me out, Marth? Already?" Both adults laughed at Roy's question, but unbeknownst to Roy, Marth's face was as red as a furnace. "In any case, thank you for the offer. If my friends don't show up, I'd be happy to." A buzz was heard, and the redhead jumped before fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Speaking of, that's one of them now. I gotta run. Nice meeting you, Marth!"

With that, Marth watched Roy until he became a blur of red and blue. He sighed again, leaning his head back, relieved that the spunky adult had cleared him of his headache. He sat there for a few more minutes, the redhead's laugh playing over and over in his head. He sighed, walking back to his dorm room, a small smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Hey Marth? I saw an ice cream truck down the block? You want something?" The bluenette turned at the mention of his name, but shook his head.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to see if I can find a spot for us."

"Alright then. I'll see you in a few." Marth watched Ike jog down the block before he started off again to find a seat. He sighed once more, scanning the grassland for a seat.

"Sighing is quite the habit for you, isn't it?" The hairs on the back of the bluenette's neck stood as he whipped around, surprised to see Roy, a goofy smile on his face. "Where's your friend?"

"Stopped at the ice cream truck. Yours?"

"Ditched me, not surprised. I'll show you where I'm sitting if you're looking for a spot."

"Thanks." The two strolled down to a large, blue blanket, and Roy plopped down on it, Marth following suit.

The first pop was heard and the field of people cheered. One blue was followed by a green, then a red and so forth. Marth turned to Roy, but was lost in the pops of color glowing in his eyes. "What do you think happens after they explode?"

Roy shrugged, laying back on his blanket. "When I was younger, my dad told me that fireworks were blessings in disguise. Once they explode, they don't disappear, they scatter around, granting people's wishes." Another one exploded, coloring the sky in a bright purple. Roy watched as Marth laid down next to him before he turned to face. "Every once and awhile, you should just step back and enjoy what's in front of you. There's no need to analyze or calculate anything, just look at it as it is. The gods bless us like that, you know? It doesn't always show, but you'll see sooner or later."

Without warning, Roy intertwined his fingers with Marth's, looking back up at the color filled sky. Marth however, continued to look at Roy. _Enjoy what's in front of you…I have a diagnostic for myself, Doctor Roy…I think I'm in love._

* * *

 **Happy Independence Day, everyone! *cue fireworks* This one took a little longer to write, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Remember, if you have a word, feel free to comment it to me (I've already got four,** **what's a few more suggestions?)**

 **Like, comment and tell your friends!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	9. Truss

**We're moving along smoothly with our ninth story! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the idea!**

 **Request by: Writer of Worlds**

* * *

 **9\. Truss (v)- tie up (someone) with their arms at their side**

If there was one thing Roy hated more than fighting, it was patrolling. He hated everything about it; the night, the quiet, the unsuspected surprise that could only be around the corner, not to mention the fact that he hated to be alone. Cain, Abel, and even Marth himself had offered to go with him, but he had declined all three of them.

That was his first mistake. He had realized that when he heard leaves crunching in front and behind him. He drew the Sword of Seals, though even in the dark, he could see it shaking.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He let out a startled yelp, too stunned and afraid to form words. "You're clearly not Prince Marth. You one of his knights, perhaps?"

Roy shivered at the hot breath that trailed down his neck as his sword was pried from his hands, thrown to the ground like a stick. _C'mon, Roy! Say or do something! These men are after Marth and you're just going to stand here and let them do whatever to you?! I can't do that._

"W-Who are you? And what do you want with Prince Marth?" He cursed himself for stuttering, and then man behind him laughed.

"We're a part of Gra's army. I'm sure you've heard of them and King Jiol."

"The cowardly king…I've heard of him," Roy growled, trying to turn back to look at the man. Tales of Jiol and his cowardly tactics had reached as far as Pherae, who was completely out of the war.

"I'd watch my tongue about the king if I were you."

"He may be a king, but he's not my king."

"Bold words for a lowly knight. Who are you?" The man's hands travelled down to Roy's wrists, holding them with a grip that surprised the teen. He attempted to move his wrist, but as of now, he knew he was in no position to resist.

"I'm just a mercenary hired by the prince," he lied, praying to Naga that these men were stupid enough to believe him.

"Oh, you are? Well what if I give-"

"If there's one thing this kid's good at, it's lyin' through those pearly whites of his." The new voice made Roy's heart stop.

"Who's lying? Cause it isn't me." He kept on a brave face, but he felt his blood run cold.

"You dress too nice to be a mercenary, unless you're really good." The second man then looked at Roy's sword, still laying in the grass. "And that's quite the fancy sword you got. So, I'm gonna ask for my friend here. Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm a mercenary. Have been for some years now."

"Where are you from?"

"Pyrathi."

"So, you're a human from the sacred ground? Your king don't like unclean humans. Why'd you side with them?"

"His Highness sees them as unclean, but I don't see it. Marth has a pure heart!"

"Your lies won't fool me," the man chuckled, grabbing Roy's cheeks. "You don't call the prince by his formal title, and now that I get a good look at you…you look a lot like your father."

"My…father? I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please…the way you dress, talk and carry yourself is clearly one of nobility. And with that bright red hair and face of yours, I could call you the prince's little boyfriend. If I didn't know any better," he started, licking his lips before letting go of the boy's cheeks. "I might think that you were the duke of Pherae. Would I be wrong?"

He didn't respond, but instead focused all his efforts on escaping from the grasp of the man behind him.

"No response from you then? Your silence is acceptance. And you know, your daddy would pay a pretty penny for your head," he chuckled, walking off to grab something.

It was only when he returned, however, that the teen put the pieces together. He gasped, his struggles become fiercer. "Marth! Abel! Cain! Anyone! Please, help! Ple-" His cried were interrupted by the man behind him, who had stuffed a cloth in his mouth and hand gagged him.

"What now? We're not far from camp, they were bound to hear."

The other man, the Roy-deemed leader, only sighed before throwing the first man the rope. " **Truss** him, tie his ankles and finish gagging him. And be quick about it. I'll grab the wagon. We'll properly secure him and make him all pretty for Daddy when we get inside."

Roy heard the man behind him grunt in acknowledgement before he felt another, thicker cloth run over his mouth. Before he could pry it off, however, the man roughly grabbed him and began to wrap his upper and with rope. Before he knew it, his arms were immobilized. He looked down, noticing he had been tied from the bottom of his shoulder to the middle of his forearm. "Mmt mm mm!" He demanded, even though he knew that he wasn't in the position to.

"No can do, Your Highness. As long as your daddy pays the price, we won't hurt you." He shoved Roy to the ground, who groaned in pain. "And let's hope your precious prince comes. We'd be rich!"

Roy could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He futilely struggled as the man bound his ankles _. I can't believe I was stupid enough to give myself away like that. And I potentially put Marth in danger as well! I am so stupid!_

"Alright, Your Highness. Let's get you into the wagon now." He lifted the teen with such ease that Roy cursed his small stature. He looked around, slightly relieved that he didn't see any blue before he was dropped in the wagon. Another thick cloth went over his eyes, and that's when he lost it.

He screamed through his gag and struggled, hoping someone, anyone would hear him. "He's got a lot of fight to 'im Boss. Should I knock him out?"

"Once we start moving, yes." Roy felt shaking, and soon "Boss" was walking around the wagon, getting ready to mount the horse. "And just think how Eliwood will feel when he finds out that we have his-"

"Halt!"

The voice surprised all three men, but it surprised Roy the most. His stomach sank and he stopped struggling. Marth had come.

* * *

He tossed and turned, but sleep was one battle that he kept winning. He sighed, finally settling for his back as he looked up at the moon _. At least it's pretty._

 _"Marth! Abel! Cain! Anyone please, help_!"

The prince sat up at the sound of the cry. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he looked around, subconsciously reaching for Falchion. _Who was that? The voice was so familiar, but Roy would've been back by…_

He looked towards the spot where the redhead would've been asleep and he paled _. "Roy…"_

"Your Highness? Is something the matter?" The prince peered through the darkness to see Abel slowly sitting up, a worried look in his eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Milord."

"It's not me, it's Roy. I heard someone calling for help and he's not back. I…I think it was him."

Abel stood, grabbing his lance before he extending his hand to the teen. "We'll go check it out. Would you like me to wake up the others?"

Marth shook his head, grabbing his knight's hand. With no other words exchanged, the two headed out.

The two hadn't even walked a full half mile before Abel pulled his liege behind a bush. " _What are you-"_

" _Have a look for yourself_." The bluenette looked in the direction of Abel's hand and gasped, his stomach filling with rage. They had found Roy, but, much to the prince's demise, someone had found him first. He watched as the youth struggled in the man's arms before he was dropped into a wagon with another man.

" _Do you have a plan?"_

 _"Allow me to go by myself first. Just don't stay too far behind."_

Abel nodded, albeit reluctantly before Marth jumped out of the bush, running into the clearing. "Halt!" The two men froze and looked his direction.

"Well, well, well, as I live and breathe! It's Prince Marth-"

"Let him go!" He drew Falchion, brandishing it towards the men. "I won't hesitate to cut you down."

"All for the duke? What if we took him to King Jiol? Got another country involved in this war? All the more innocent lives lost-"

"Mmu mmnt!" Roy cried, still struggling in his bonds.

"Who's to say that? Start the horse now!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Abel hopped out of the bush, striking down the first man before he had time to react. "Go after Sir Roy, Prince Marth. I'll handle the other one."

"Thank you, Abel." He watched as the Panther ran towards the retreating man with as much speed as his name implied before he sheathed his sword and jogged to the wagon.

The prince watched the duke struggle, a sinking feeling arising. He tried to reach for Roy, but the fifteen year old snatched himself away. "Roy…there's no need to be afraid. It's me, Marth."

"Mmth?"

The bluenette nodded, knowing that he couldn't see him. He untied Roy's gag, shifting slightly as he went to spit it out. "Are you alright?" He leaned over to untie the blindfold, waiting for a response.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Those men were just about to take me away."

"Well, it's a good thing Abel and I arrived when we did. You scared me, you know."

The redhead blinked a few times before watching the prince's delicate, slender fingers undo the know constricting him. "I'm sorry Marth…But how did you know that it was me? Bandits ransack villages all the time."

"Village or not, I would've gone but…" He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. His throat was tight and his face was hot, and he was more than grateful that Roy couldn't see him very well.

Marth finished untying Roy in silence, and as soon as the duke's ankles were untied, he reached up to dry tears that Marth didn't even know where streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Marth-"

"Don't apologize." Marth grabbed both of Roy's gloved hands in his own, kissing the back of them. "It's partially my fault. But…with both my parents gone, my kingdom taken and my sister missing…I just couldn't bear to think of losing you too."

"Marth…" He pulled the older male into a hug, getting out of the wagon. "I promise that I won't ever leave you." His lips locked with Marth, but it ended quickly with a contagious smile from the redhead.

"Thank you, Roy."

* * *

 **I don't know why it took so long to do this but I hope you Enjoy! As always, if you want a word, comment! Like, comment and tell your friends!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	10. Vitate

**I have been inactive for a while, but I'm back now. I've reached my tenth story, which is a tiny milestone for this huge project! I hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

 **10\. Vitiate (v)- to impair or weaken the effectiveness of.**

The two royals walked along Pheare's royal garden, enjoying the sight of both the flowers and each other. Marth listened as Roy was explaining the origins of each flower, but he couldn't concentrate. He chuckled to himself. I've never seen him so passionate about anything. I'm surprised out of everything though, it was flowers.

"Did I say something funny, Marth?" The voice of his lover snapped him out of his daze, and he soon found his gaze on Roy, a quizzical look on his face.

"It's nothing it's just…I didn't know that you were so passionate about something like flowers."

The redhead shrugged. "Everyone always told me that it comes from my mother. She used to love flowers. She planted a good number of these in fact. I'm surprised they've stayed alive for so long."

"...You don't talk about your mother that much."

"Because I really don't know anything about her. Only the things Father and the other staff have told me." Marth nodded half-heartedly before something caught his eye. It was a bright cyan colored flower that looked to have a faint glow around it. Marth squatted and smelt it, sighing in gratitude.

"Hey Roy, what kind of flower is this? I've never seen anything like it, and it smells so sweet."

The plant in front of the prince caught Roy's attention. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it, but it sure is pretty." He stooped down to smell it as well, sighing. He smiled before he sneezed.

"Pollen?" Marth chuckled, extending his hand to the duke.

"Yeah…I can ask the gardener if you really want to know. I must admit that I'm a bit curious myself." The older royal nodded, watching as Roy walked off. He sighed again, taking in the tranquillity of the garden.

He had one like this back home in Altea, but there was something about Pherae's that enticed him. Perhaps it was, as Roy said, the intense amount of care that had gone into the garden for many years, or it could have been all the exotic native plants it house. Whatever the case was, the prince easily felt welcomed by its presence.

He looked up, noticing that both Roy and the gardener had returned. They were conversing with each other, but cut the conversation short when Roy gasped. "Marth? What happened to the plant?"

"What do you mean? It's right…here?" Sure enough, the bright blue plant was gone. "Roy, I promise you that I haven't moved from this spot."

"It's alright, sires. Do you happen to remember where it was?"

"Yes. It was between my mother's magnolias and my roses. Right…here." He placed his finger in the dirt where the plant should've been, but instantly reeled his finger back with a hiss.

"Roy! What happened?"

"Nothing, Marth. It just stuck me and it caught me off guard." He turned to his gardener. "Something's definitely there."

He nodded, putting on his gloves and grabbing a shovel. Within a few minutes, the plant was in the gardener's hand, but it's blue bud was gone.

"Is that it?" Roy asked before he coughed.

"It is. Are you alright, Sir Roy? That's quite the cough."

"I believe so. I am a little lightheaded though." He started to rock back on his heels, though Marth was the only one who took notice. He reached forward, catching the young teen in his arms.

"Are you alright, Roy?!"

This time, he shook his head. He had paled a bit and when Marth went to check for a fever, he recoiled at the touch. But it wasn't because he was hot. In fact, it was just the opposite.

"What is it, Prince Marth?" The prince jumped, realizing that the gardener was still standing there. He took a shaky breath before spoke again.

"He's freezing." He looked back at the bud, still in the man's hand. "What type of flower is that?"

"I'm not sure. Take him to the infirmary, I'll check on the plant."

"Thanks you, sir." With that, he ran off, carrying the freezing teen in his arms.

* * *

Marth paced back and forth in front of the room, biting his thumb in anguish. His eyes pricked, but he tried his hardest to keep them at bay. He heard footsteps, and he looked up, hoping to see the healer who had come in to see Roy, but sighed when he noticed it was Eilwood.

The marquess brows furrowed. He watched the teen pace, hoping he would stop eventually, but didn't. He walked up to Marth, catching him off guard once more. He placed his hands on the prince's shoulders, ultimately stopping his roundabout pursuit. "Listen to me, Marth. He'll be fine."

"But-"

"I'm just as worried as you are, but we need to stay strong. As far as we're concerned, he just has a fever and he broke into a cold sweat. Now just breathe."

Marth took a few deep breaths, running his fingers through his blue locks before the door opened.

Both males looked up to see a cleric with pink hair standing in the doorway. Eliwood was the first to speak. "Serra…how is he?"

"I can safely say that he'll live. He's just sick. I've had some other healers get an antidote ready as we speak." Eliwood nodded, and the two royals started to enter the room, but Serra grabbed his wrist. He turned to the cleric, raising an eyebrow.

She waited until Marth entered the room. "You're lucky you called so quickly, Lord Eliwood."

"Why is that?" He had assumed that the girl was just being haughty, but the thought was quickly subsided when he saw the look in her eyes.

"The illness that your son has somehow gotten…is the same one that got Ninian."

Eliwood was stunned. He tried to process the information, but couldn't comprehend it. "I don't understand…how?"

"I'm not too sure myself. Only that we were able to catch it way before your doctors caught it in her." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "He looks just like you…he must be strong. He'll be alright." The marquess nodded and she left. He then entered the room.

Inside, sat a doctor, Marth and his son, who was asleep. The doctor was the first to notice him. "Milord…he will be fine. The illness has **vitated** a few of his sense for the time being, but he will recover."

"That's good to hear. How's the antidote coming along?"

"It should be ready within the hour, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." With that, the doctor left, leaving the three royals.

After a few moments, Roy started to stir. His royal blue eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "W…Where am I? And why…does my head hurt so much?"

"You fainted in the gardens," his father replied, kneeling beside the bed and grabbing his hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"I believe so. My vision is a little blurry and my nose is stuffy, but that's all."

"Well that's good." He ruffled the duke's hair before glancing up at Marth. I believe that someone else would like to speak with you? I'll be back soon, Roy."

Marth watched as Eliwood retreated from the room before he spoke. "That was pretty scary, Roy."

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare. Are you alright?"

Marth gave a surprised laugh. "You're asking me? You should be more concerned about yourself. Is your vision that bad?"

"Kind of. You're a blur of blue." Roy then gasped when he felt Marth grab his hand. "...Your hands are so warm. Can you stay for a little while longer? I kind of sleepy and still pretty cold."

Marth laughed again, this time softer. "Alright Roy." He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his head. He watched as the redhead drifted off before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Get better soon."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I say this a lot, but I'll try to be more active. I plan on doing a Halloween one, so if you have a word, feel free to comment. See you guys l8tr.**


	11. Vulgarian

**I know that I said I would get this out by Halloween, but you should know that I hardly ever publish on the date I want to ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this *kind of long* story.**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

 **11\. Vulgarian (n)- a vulgar person, especially one whose vulgarity is the more conspicuous because of wealth, prominence, or tensions to good breeding**

"Alright you two. It's still pretty early, so what would you like to do?" Eliwood watched as the two boys took off their shoes then scrambled over to join him on the Pherae's couch.

"Can you tell us a scary story, Dad?" Roy asked, sitting on his dad's knee.

"Roy," Marth whined. "You know I don't like spooky stories!"

"But I'm so bored! Just this once, Marth. Please!"

"That's enough," Eliwood chuckled, placing his son in his lap. "Why don't I tell you the old witch story that you like, Roy?"

"Okay!" He then turned to Marth. "It's not scary, I promise."

"Alright then. It all started a long time ago…"

* * *

 _"Now what have I told you to about playing around me when I'm washing the clothes?!" Elice sighed, splashing a handful of soapy water at both her brother and his friend with a smile._

 _Eliwood and Ninian both chuckled from their spot at the table in their small village home. "Roy's positive energy is just contagious. He gets Marth a little riled up sometimes." He caught the running seven year old in his arms before sitting him on his lap. Despite the smile on his face, his eyes had wavered slightly._

 _"Is something the matter, dear?" He looked up at the sound of his wife's voice and gave another sad smile._

 _"It's this new job. It pays the money that we need to support both us and the Lowells but…it's just Zephiel himself. Something feels a bit off about him."_

 _"I heard that he's quite the **vulgarian** ," Elice said, standing and smoothing out her floor-length dress. "Sticking his nose wherever he can get the most money. I've never understood men like him."_

 _"You're young, Elice darling; only sixteen. There is a lot you do not know about this world," Ninian replied._

 _"What's a vulgarian?" Marth asked Elice. She only smiled sadly before picking up the eight-year old._

 _"It's a vile man, Marth. Nothing you need concern yourself with."_

 _"Then why does Mr. Eliwood work for him?"_

 _"Those are things that only adults understand, Marth. And I'm not an adult and neither are you. So we shouldn't concern ourselves with it."_

 _A knock was then heard. The two adults looked at each other before Eliwood gave their son to Ninian and walked to the door. However, he was very surprised with who was there. "Zephiel! What brings you here? Please, come in."_

 _"That is Mr. Zephiel to you, Eliwood. And I'm not here for you either."_

 _"Then why are you here?" He was both irked and concerned, but he hid it as best he could._

 _"There have been rumors going around that a few women in the village are witches-"_

 _"Witches?" Elice asked, injecting herself into the conversation. "How do you mean?"_

 _"They say that there are women with ancient dragon's blood."_

 _"But how would that make someone a witch? People turning into dragons was said to have stopped almost a thousand years ago."_

 _"You are being very defensive, my dear? Who are you?" He took a step closer to the bluenette, who instinctively turned so that her brother was farther away from him._

 _"My name is Elice and I am not 'your dear', Mr. Zephiel. You may be the new mayor of this small village town, but don't think I haven't heard of your womanizing ways."_

 _The blonde haired man chuckled in amusement. "Smart girl. Is that your brother that you're hiding away from me? He's quite the cute little boy-"_

 _"Leave her alone, Zephiel. You still haven't told me the reason that you're in my house," he growled, grabbing the back of Ninian's chair._

 _"Ah, yes. I'd like to take your wife and daughter-"_

 _"Excuse me?!" Eliwood asked, almost turning as red as his hair. "You can't simply walk into my house and demand my wife!"_

 _"And furthermore," Elice started, putting Marth down. "I'm not his daughter."_

 _"Then where are you parents, little one?"_

 _"They're dead."_

 _"I see," he replied, but showed no sign of remorse. "Anyway Eliwood…" He grabbed the redhead's collar, glaring at him. "If you want to keep your job, then I suggest you and your wife obligate. I can see your son, and it would be awful if he had to live in the streets."_

 _"I'll do it."_

 _Eliwood gasped at his wife's response. "But Ninian, you can't! What about Roy?"_

 _"She shan't be gone for more than a couple days if she is lucky. And I will grant you leave until she returns to watch over your son. Now then," He grabbed Ninian by her small wrist before turning to Elice. "I will take my leave now. Come join me, my dears."_

 _"Wait!" Eliwood cried desperately. "What should happen if they do have dragon's blood?"_

 _Zephiel chuckled. "We can't have witches in our village. If they have dragon's blood in them, we kill them."_

* * *

 _Neither Ninian nor Elice knew how much time had passed since they had left their home, but they soon arrived on the outskirts of the village by a small lake. "Now you fair maidens are lucky. We originally were going to throw you in the lake and see if you could live for more than five minutes, but someone informed me that that might kill most of you. So we have a new alternative." He then eyed Elice with a smirk. "And you, young Elice dear, shall go first."_

 _He grabbed her by wrist and held her arm out to a man with a knife. She flinched slightly, but kept a brave face. "And what do you plan on doing with that?"_

 _"I'm simply going to pierce your arm. Dragons are said to have gold in their blood, so that's how I will test you all." With that, the man next to Zephiel stabbed her with the knife. She bit her tongue to hold back a sound until the knife came out._

 _The blood streamed down her arm and the blonde sighed before gesturing to a man with a bandage. "Well, my dear, it appears that you are safe for now. All that confidence held you steadfastly. You may go-"_

 _"Not with Ninian."_

 _"Eliwood's wife?...Very well. Bring me the woman with the light blue hair and golden eyes."_

 _They brought her forward, doing the same thing that they did to Elice, only this one bore different results. "Her blood has gold in it! We have found a witch! Seize her!" Ninian's arm was wrapped with a bandage before she was taken off._

 _"Wait? What do I tell Eliwood?"_

 _Zephiel scoffed, but turned and threw something at Elice. She caught the bag and opened it to reveal coins. "What's…"_

 _"Tell him that he can keep his job, but work from home to watch his son. That's his reward money. Now be off before I change my mind."_

 _Feeling conflicted, the sixteen year old took a final glance at Ninian before starting the trek home._

* * *

 _Eliwood sat at the table with a candlelight, reading over his last document that needed to be signed for Zephiel. His eyes were heavy and his hand could barely finish the signature, but he perked up when he heard a small set of footsteps. He turned, surprised to see Marth. "What's the matter, Marth? You're usually asleep by now." He gestured the seat across from him and waited for Marth to sit down._

 _"I know but…that man said a couple days and Elice and Mrs. Ninian aren't back. Do you think they are witches after all?"_

 _Eliwood gave him a sad smile. "I don't think they are, Marth. Your sister should be back soon."_

 _"What about Mrs. Ninian?"_

 _Eliwood averted his gaze. "...I think she's fine. You shouldn't worry. Now you should go back to bed."_

 _Marth sat in his seat for a few more moments before he spoke again. "You know something, don't you?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"...Is Mrs. Ninian really a witch?"_

 _Eliwood sighed and gave a sad chuckle. "Sometimes I forget that you're eight…you're a smart boy, Marth. She's no witch, but she does have dragon's blood in her. Roy does too."_

 _"So…they're going to kill her?" Marth's cerulean eyes flicked in the candlelight._

 _Eliwood shook his head, balling his fist under the table. "I don't want that. But I haven't the power to oppose Zephiel on that scale. The fact that she's my wife is enough to be considered treason," he mumbled to himself._

 _There was a long silence before the bluenette spoke again. "What will they do to Roy? Will they kill him too?" Eliwood looked up and saw the tears pooling in Marth's eyes. With a sigh, he stood and picked up the eight year old._

 _"I certainly hope not, Marth. But no promise-"_

 _"They can't kill Roy!" He cried, pounding the redhead's chest before burying his face in it. "I won't let them."_

 _Eliwood held the boy as he cried for a few more minutes before someone knocked on the door. "At this hour…?" He mumbled before putting Marth down. He had stopped crying now, rubbing his red eyes._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"I don't know, Marth." He walked to the door, cracking it open before he gasped. "Elice!"_

 _As if on cue, the teen collapsed into his arms, her breath heavy. "Mr. Eliwood…It's bad. Ninian-"_

 _"I know Elice, I know. But…what happened to you?! You're so pale! Marth, go fetch your sister some water."_

 _"Yes sir!" Eliwood watched Marth run off into the kitchen area before placing Elice in a chair, then sitting across from her._

 _"What happened to you?" His eyes travelled down to her arm, and he had his answer._

 _"It's was the test that…Zephiel took us through." She then looked down at her arm. "It's not bad, I promise. After cleaning it, I should be able to sew it up."_

 _Eliwood grimaced. "You're a tough girl, I'll give you that. But…did he say anything about when?"_

 _"He hasn't…but he told me to give you this." He passed the bag to the adult, who opened it in surprise. "Told me to call it 'reward money'. He also told me tell you that you can work from home…seeing as Ninian…"_

 _Marth had come back with the water, handing it to his sister. She took a sip before putting the glass down and picking up the boy._

 _Eliwood growled. "He can't expect me to accept his money for turning in my wife!" He yelled, but quickly realized his volume, and lowered it for his sleeping child. He grabbed his hair with a hard sigh. "He'll have my head, but I have to talk to Zephiel…" His voice hitched. "I have to…I need to see her at least once more."_

 _Elice looked ahead with pity before turning to her brother. "Go back to bed, Marth. It's getting late."_

 _With an obedient nod, he hugged his sister one more time before walking off to bed. Elice waited until he was gone before she spoke again. "You can't do that to yourself, Eliwood. You have a son. I could take care of Marth, but not him and Roy-"_

 _"Take the money, Elice." His response bewildered the teen. "Take the money and a small trunk with enough clothing and food for the three of you. Go north and you will find another village. Tell them that you are looking for a man named Hector. When he sees Roy, he'll know who you are." He sighed before continuing. "I know I'll die if I confront him, but I must." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "It'll be hard for Roy, but he can't witness this. But I can't bear to lose him and Ninian to this cursed blood."_

 _"He has-"_

 _"Yes, but it's even less than Ninian's. If Zephiel ask me about it though, he'll have Roy killed, even if he is still a child."_

 _The bluenette thought for a while before she sighed and stood. "Alright Eliwood." She took the man into a hug. "I'll miss you," she whispered into his shoulder, her whole body shaking. "Thank you for everything."_

 _"You were never my blood daughter, but I loved you like one. Take care of Marth and Roy. They'll both be fine young men." He kissed the top of her head before letting her go._

 _With no more words exchanged, Elice went to her room, wiping her eyes._

* * *

 _The night had come and gone too quickly for Eliwood. Before he knew it, he was dressed and leaving to go to work. With a heavy sigh, opened the door into Zephiel's office. "Good day, Mr. Zephiel."_

 _"Good day, Eliwood. You slept well I hope?"_

 _The question startled him. "I…I did, thank you." He handed him all the signed documents before speaking again. "You're in a very pleasant mood this morning. May I ask why?" Almost as if the air around the two changed, Eliwood shivered._

 _Zephiel gave him a smirk. "Just that it's nice to know that my people can rest easier with no witches in the village."_

 _The redhead's smile dropped. "...I see." It took a moment to muster his courage before he spoke again. "May I see her?"_

 _"Who? The witch-"_

 _"She's not a witch, Zephiel! She's my wife that you just took from me!"_

 _Zephiel stepped towards him and Eliwood gulped. However, the blonde simply placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a fine young man, Eliwood. Once someone learns to see past your hotheadedness, I'm sure you'll find another wi-"_

 _"I don't need another wife, Zephiel! What I need his for you to give Ninian back to me!" He slapped the older man's hand away. "What was truly the intent of your hunt, Zephiel?"_

 _"The intent of my hunt? What do you mean? I said multiple times that I simply wish to rid the village of witches-"_

 _"Witches aren't real. Everyone here knows that. So I'll ask again. Why did you take Ninian? Was it personal?"_

 _"Are you questioning my judgment, Eliwood?" He out his hand back on Eliwood's shoulder, but squeezed it this time. Eliwood hissed, trying to free himself. "I nearly forgot that that witch was your wife. There's no telling what she's done to you. Are you a witch too, Eliwood?"_

 _"How dare you!" He hissed, still trying to free himself of Zephiel's iron grip._

 _"You can go and see your wife, but know that you'll be joining her in death."_

 _He led Eliwood towards the back of the building and down a flight of stairs. The room underneath was dimly lit, but Eliwood could easily make out the singular person in the room. "Ninian!" He tried to run towards her, but Zephiel kept his grip strong. "Let go of me-"_

 _"You asked to see her, did you not?"_

 _"You vulgarian! You already said you were going to kill me! You got what you wanted!"_

 _"You're right, Eliwood. Watching you squirm like a maggot has been fun." He shoved the adult to the floor. "The execution begins in about three hours. Savor your last moments of life."_

 _With that, he left the two by themselves. Eliwood sighed before he felt arms wrap around him. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"...I'm sorry Ninian. I just…I couldn't let you die by yourself. What would I do without you?"_

 _"What will Roy do without us?"_

 _"...I gave the reward money to Elice. She's to take them to the next village. I have a friend who lives there. He'll take care of them."_

 _"You're leaving them in Hector's care, I presume?"_

 _He nodded before he kissed his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. "It was the only thing I could think of. He would have come after Roy eventually. I'm sorry Ninian-"_

 _"Please stop apologizing. What's done is done." There was a long pause before she placed her head on her husband's chest. Now we wait."_

* * *

 _"Where are we going, Elice?" Roy asked as he walked beside the Lowell siblings._

 _"Eliwood said that he was busy and that he'd like us to run an errand for him. We're just going to a village up north."_

 _"We get to visit Uncle Hector?!" Roy cried, grabbing Marth's small hand. "You'll really like Uncle Hector. He's really big and strong, but he's really nice…"_

 _Elice tuned out the chatty children and turned back towards the village. "I hope this is what you wanted Eliwood…" she whispered, looking back at Roy. "May the both of you find peace on the other side."_

* * *

"And that's-" Eliwood looked at the two boys and chuckled. Sometime throughout the story, both of them managed to fall asleep; Roy's head on Marth's shoulder with Marth grabbing his hand. With a smile, Eliwood draped a blanket over the two before he kissed Roy's head. "Sleep well, you two."

* * *

 **I know this one wasn't very Marth and Roy heavy, but it was also intended to go in a completely different direction. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Remember to keep on suggesting words. I already have three to work with and I hope to have more.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	12. Exuberant

**I actually managed to get a holiday one-shot in! I hope you enjoy our Fire Emblem duo during Christmas.**

 **I only own the story.**

 **Requested by: Writer of Worlds**

* * *

 **12\. Exuberant (adj.)- filled with or characterized by a lively energy or excitement**

Marth sighed, turning over on his bed to face one of his best friends. "It's hopeless Ike! What do you even get a guy like Roy for Christmas?!"

The mercenary tried to hold back a snort. "How should I know? I only met the kid not too long ago. You've known him for years. What do you think of when you think of Roy?"

"Well…" Marth started, pink drowning his cheeks. "He's pretty innocent, having been through war and all, but he's not naïve. He usually has a carefree and fun attitude, unless he's upset, then he gets pouty-"

"Are you describing Roy right now?"

"Of course I am. Who else would I be describing?"

"Get him a puppy. That's what it sounds you're describing," Ike replied with a chuckle.

"That's the last thing I'd get him," Marth countered with a laugh. "Roy's **exuberant** as it is. Getting him a puppy would only intensify his liveliness. I need something else. Something that nobody else would get him."

"So that rules out a cape or a headband. Go talk to him. That's how I always figure out what to get people. Plus, he's your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll like anything you give him." Ike looked at the time and sigh. "I have a match in a few minutes. Gotta go!"

"I'll be there to cheer you on," he told the mercenary with a smile, but once he left, it dropped. _Christmas is in a few days. I don't have much time to figure out what he wants._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "Hey Marth, it's me, Roy. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can! You don't have to knock to enter your own room," he laughed, watching as the seventeen year old popped his head through the door.

"Are you ready to leave? I just passed Ike and he told me that I'd find you here."

"Yeah…let's go." He got off the bed, smoothing out his clothes before grabbing Roy's hand.

The two walked down the hall in silence, which was uncommon for the marquess. "Are you alright, Marth? You seem a bit distant."

"Hmm…with all this snow and cold weather…I was just wondering if the lake would freeze over."

"I highly doubt it," Roy replied absentmindedly. "But it would be nice. When I was younger, my father would always take me ice skating on a lake near the castle. Now he's grown too sick to do it."

"...I bet you had quite the childhood. My sister used to do the same with me…" That's when an idea hit the prince. "Anyways…we should go. Wouldn't want to miss Ike's match."

* * *

"Alright, I think that's enough ribbon on the tree, you won't be able to see the ornaments." Marth took a step back with a sigh and a smile. He then turned to Peach and Zelda. "Are everyone's stockings up in their dorm areas?"

"I believe they are Marth. I must say, I don't regret putting you in charge of decorating this year," Peach smiled, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Thank you, Peach. We just have so many newcomers this tournament, I just want to give them an amazing Smash Christmas."

"Well, we have to go check over then menu for the holiday party tomorrow." With that, the two princesses left, but another call caught his attention.

He turned on his heels to see Robin, a bow and star in hand. "Which one are we using for the tree topper?

"We typically use both since the top of the tree is a bit flimsy. Put the star on then tie the ribbon around it."

"How am I supposed to get the bow up their and tie it? Elwind can only do so much."

Marth chuckled. _Leave it to Robin to come up with a strategy based around magic._ "Hand me the bow, Robin. I'll tie it for you."

He watched as she delicately balanced the star on the tree as he tied the red and gold ribbon. "By the way Robin, have you seen your brother? I want to see this outfit that he's put together."

"I haven't. He probably chickened out last minute-"

"I did not chicken out!" The two turned to see Reflet walk in with two different coats in hand. "It just took long than I thought to make a coat. I've never been much of a sewer."

"So you made it yourself?"

"With the help of Princess Peach of course. I think I turned out pretty good." He handed his usual coat to Robin before wrapping the red one around him.

Marth couldn't help but gawk slightly. "That looks really good, Reflet! Do you already know what book you're reading to the children?"

"Working on it. They're all so good. What did you read them?"

"That's a bad question. Between Mario and myself, we wouldn't want people like Ness to have to listen to the same story again. But you have until later tonight to figure it out."

"Alright then, I'll keep looking." He watched Reflet leave with a victorious smile before he lost his vision altogether. He gasped, reaching for his attacker before he heard a laugh.

"Guess who?"

The Hero-King relaxed, chuckling slightly. "You startled me, Roy! I nearly attacked you." He pried off his hands before he turned and kissed the top of his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No…I just wanted to see what you were up to. It looks great."

"Thank you." He handed the bow to Robin and watched as she put it around the star before tightening it. "It almost reminds you of Melee, doesn't it?"

Roy snuggled himself into Marth's arms. "It does. Leave it to you to try and make everyone feel a familiar holiday."

Marth just smiled before shouting to Robin: "That's perfect! You've been a huge help! Thank you, Robin!"

"It's my pleasure, Marth." The two swordsmens watched her walk off before Marth sighed.

"I honestly thought that we wouldn't get that finished."

"You'd have found a way. Want to get some hot chocolate?"

"I'd be honored."

* * *

It was now Christmas day, so Marth wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard a knock on their door at about eight in the morning. Luckily for him, he had just finished putting his boots on, so he deemed himself presentable.

He looked around, seeing that Ike was in the bathroom and Roy was tying his headband, before he opened the door. "Good morning Ness. You're certainly up a bit early."

"Good morning Prince Marth. Some of us asked Master Hand if all the Smashers can go outside and play in the snow before we opened presents. But he told us to ask some of the older Smashers first."

"Well, all three of us are up, and I'm sure none of us have a problem with that."

"Thank you Prince Marth!" With that, Ness hurried off.

Marth couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm. "Get your coats, you guys! We're going outside."

* * *

Marth watched from his spot on the patio as some of the Smashers engaged in a snowball fight not long after they had gotten outside. His attention was broken however, when someone came and sat next to him. "I'm surprised you didn't jump at this opportunity, Roy. You always used to drag me into snowball fights."

"Once I found out that it had started…well, it had started."

"Then if you're not too busy, can I show you something?"

"Sure." The two stood and Marth placed his hands in front of Roy's eyes. "Before you day anything, it's a surprise. My Christmas present to you."

The two walked in silence before Marth moved his hands before he grabbed something from off a tree branch. Roy's hands immediately flew to his mouth. "But…the lake wasn't supposed to freeze over!"

"You'd be surprised how much power a Freezie really has."

"I don't understand…you did this all for me?"

"When you told me that you used to go ice skating with your dad, I had to think of someway to make you happy. So, I asked Master Hand if I could use a Freezie and-"

The prince explanation was cut off by Roy's hug. "Thank you, Marth."

"Of course Roy. I'd do anything for you." The two sat in silence as they laced their skates before Marth stood, offering his hand to Roy. "Now, may I have this dance before the ice melts?"

"I'd be honored, Prince Marth."

* * *

 **It's a day late, but I hope that's okay. I hope you all have/had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakuh, Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	13. Macabre

**I updated a happy, Christmas one...and now we have a not so happy one.**

 ***WARNING: MENTION OF CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDE***

 **I only own the story.**

 **Requested by: The Art Puppet**

* * *

 **13\. Macabre (adj.)- disturbing and horrifying because of involvement with or depiction of death or injury**

 _After his vision had been blocked, Marth felt himself being lifted into the air. He struggled, trying to call out for help, but he knew that he had failed miserably._

 _He was currently in Castle Pherae, as he was there to announce the official alliance between his country and Eliwood's._

 _That thought sent of shiver down his spine. The person who helped him get this far was the person that these men were after. Roy._

 _His struggling intensified as he was dropped into a carriage. The sack was lifted from his head, but only to be replaced by a wet cloth. Marth held his breath, but he knew his efforts were futile, for he blacked out a few moments later._

* * *

 _Marth didn't know how long he'd been tied to the same wooden chair. He had lost count what he thought to be days ago. He was starved, thirsty and tired, but he still struggled to escape. He stopped however, when he heard the door to his cell open. He gasped from behind his gag._

 _"Marth!"_

 _There in front of him stood Roy, a man on either side of him, each one grabbing on of the redhead's arms._

 _"I'm here like you asked. I came alone and you caught me. Now let him go!"_

 _"Patience my dear duke," the lead man snapped his fingers, and Marth felt a blade against his throat. His breath hitched and he looked at Roy, who had paled._

 _"You said you wouldn't kill him-"_

 _"And I won't. You see…poor Prince Marth was only needed for bait. I didn't want him, I wanted you." The two men shoved Roy to his knees, and he bit back a grunt. Marth screamed into his gag, and Roy felt his heart break._

 _He turned to the man. "Kill me if you're going to, but let him go! He has nothing to do with Pherae's affairs."_

 _"But he has everything to do with you. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourselves. Your love and relationship got you into this mess."_

 _"You just wanted to mess with me!"_

 _"...Partially. My ultimate goal was to kill Pherae's sole heir, and thanks to him, I've achieved that. Untie the prince."_

 _Marth watched as the man with the dagger came to his side. He first undid the gag, followed by slowly untying his wrist and ankles. His freedom was limited however, because the same man wrapped one arm around his torso and the other one held the dagger at his neck once more._

 _"Roy, I'm sorry…"_

 _"Why are you apologizing? This isn't your fault-"_

 _"But it is! I couldn't protect you. If I hadn't got caught, we wouldn't be in this situation-"_

 _"I think that's enough talk. I have a schedule to maintain and this shouldn't keep me waiting. Any last words, Duke of Pherae?"_

 _"Yes. Marth, if you see my father again, tell him that I'm sorry. And…I love you Marth. More than any-"_

 _Marth gasped as he watched the blade enter Roy's chest and come out the other end. Roy's mouth hung open in pain and shock. His eyes were rimmed with unsheded tears._

 _The man pulled the blade from Roy's chest, letting the seventeen year old fall to the ground with a thud. "My work here is done." He looked at Marth with an arched eyebrow. "I don't care what you do with the prince so long as you don't kill him." With that, he walked away._

 _Marth stood frozen in shock. He had watched his beloved die in front of him. "You think he can put the prince up for ransom?" He heard one of the men ask, and that's when he snapped._

 _"Get your hands off of me!" He kicked the guy holding him in the shin, causing him to drop his dagger. Marth picked it up, stabbing the next person who tried to attack him, followed by the guy holding him._

 _He glared at the last man standing, but one look sent him running. However, the prince didn't care. Once he was gone, he dropped the dagger and ran to Roy's side. He was still breathing, however, it was labored. "Stay with me, Roy! I'll get you back to the castle and we'll-"_

 _"Forget it Marth...I know I won't...make it back." He tried to touch the prince's wet cheek, but didn't have the strength to do it._

 _"No, Roy! You can't leave me-"_

 _Despite the situation, Roy chuckled. "At least I get to die in your arms, my dear. Can I make one final request?"_

 _Marth couldn't stop the tears from falling. "W...What is it?"_

 _"Kiss me. The last thing I want to feel is your loving kiss that you always give me." His voice was hoarse and he had paled considerably, so the prince knew he had to work fast._

 _He bent over, snaking his arm under Roy and lifting him. With tender, delicacy, Marth brushed Roy's lips before planting his lips on them. He felt a slight grab at the back of his tunic before he heard Roy's hand hit the floor._

 _He leaned back, looking at the duke, who had a peaceful smile on his face. "Roy? Roy, please!"_

* * *

"Roy!" Marth sat up with a jolt. His breath was heavy and he felt dizzy from the fast movement. He laid back down, brushing his hair from his sweaty forehead. _It wasn't a dream. I keep telling myself that it is over and over again, but…Roy's dead._

He felt wetness on his cheek, but ignored the sensation. _It's been six months already and I still can't get over it. It haunts me. I couldn't protect him._

He got out of his bed and went over to his desk. Amidst all the papers sat a small, framed painting. It was a painting of him and Roy that Roy had painted for him for his eighteenth birthday. He picked it up with a sad smile before something flashed in his peripheral. He looked at the end of his bed frame and saw Falchion leaning against it. He put the painting down.

 _I can end it all. End all these **macabre** dreams, end my doubts and fears, end my suffering. All by using the weapon that I've used to kill to be killed._

He hesitated before he grabbed the hilt. _What would Jeigan think though? Him and Cain, Gordin and Draug? And when Abel gets word…Why does it matter though? Naga knows as well as I do that there's no way I can run a kingdom now. Some of my people have noticed a change, and I certainly know that those four have. I can't go on with letting everyone down._

He grabbed the blade, taking it from it's sheath and sitting by the foot of his bed. He pointed the blade towards his chest, looking at the red gem in the center. "I'm sorry, Roy. We always tried to protect each other, but when it came to life or death, I failed. I was a horrible excuse for a lover and this is my punishment. I've suffered long enough, but we'll be reunited soon." He took a deep breath. "May Naga find rest for me on the other side, and I hope to see you soon Roy."

He chuckled darkly, resting his head against the bedframe. "It's funny how your last breath was sealed away in my kiss, Roy. And now, I'm letting it out. You died to protect me. I died to run away. May my cowardice not stop me from finding you, my love."

He leaned forward, bring the blade upward. He felt a momentary pain, but it stopped after a split second.

He had felt nothing.

In his eyes, Prince Marth had finally found peace.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I can't believe that it's almost 2019! I hope you guys have enjoyed 2018, and I hope that 2019 is better for all of us. Happy New Year's, everyone.**

 **See you guys l8tr (in 2019)!**


	14. Gussy

**Poor Marth! I feel like I've made him very sad lately. That should be subject to change soon.**

 **I only own the story.**

* * *

 **14\. Gussy (v)- to dress in one's best clothes**

The war was over, and the eighteen year old prince couldn't have been happier. However, he knew that such a feat would result in a continuation of his diplomatic duties.

He was currently at a table in his room. It was late the evening, and the soft glow of a candle was the only thing illuminating the otherwise peaceful room. A faint scratching filled the room from his feather pen before he dipped it back in the ink to sign his name.

In his neatest handwriting, with a dash of flare, he signed, watching the black ink dry against the pale yellow paper.

He sighed, sitting back in his chair slightly before someone knocked on his door. He stiffened before he heard a faint voice. "Marth, it's me, Merric. Are you still awake?"

"Yes, come in."

He watched the green haired mage peek his head through the door with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this late."

"I could say the same to you. What are you doing up so late?"

"I actually was about to retire myself, but Cain begged me to come and check on you. He told me that you wouldn't let him in."

Marth chuckled. "He's not wrong. He's been telling me that I work too hard for a few days now."

"...You have been keeping yourself tucked away in your room lately. Are you alright? This wouldn't happen to be about the ball, would it?"

"I can't fool you, can I?"

"I'll admit that that's one part of nobility that I don't miss."

"You don't talk about being a noble very often."

Merric sat on the edge of Marth's bed with a shrug. "I am technically your brother-in-law…" He chuckled to himself. "Even if it's a bit odd to think about."

Marth laughed alongside Merric before he remembered why he initially came. "I don't think that I'm ready to go to the ball."

"Marth, are you serious? Even around Altea, I've heard men and women alike flocking about becoming betrothed to the soon-to-be King of Archanea. You'll have nobles from across Archanea, as well as some from other continents wanting to be yours." There was a brief pause before Merric sighed. "Are you still caught up with Caeda?"

"How can I not be?! She was set to be my wife." He thumbed the wedding band that still sat on his finger. "I promised her that we would wed once the war was over. But then she had to take that axe for me-"

"You were already injured, Marth! We couldn't risk you getting captured or killed!...Caeda knew that the best of all of us. Besides, she wouldn't want you to mope too much. She would have wanted you to move on."

"...I suppose you're right. Thank you, Merric."

"It's always a pleasure to help a dear friend. Now, you should get some sleep."

"But-"

"But nothing, Marth. Merric is right." Both males, surprised by the new addition to the conversation, looked towards the door to see Elice in her nightgown. "I've walked by your room at times and have seen candlelight at all times of the night. You're eighteen, Marth. You shouldn't be working this hard."

"But I have a document that I need to get to Jeigan-"

"You wouldn't mind Merric, would you?"

"Of course not, my dear." He looked at the document once before he rolled it up, tying it off with a string. He then took the document, walking out of the room. "Goodnight, Marth."

He looked around his bedroom, preferably for another excuse, but he sighed once he felt a hand on his back. "Alright Elice. I'll go to bed."

"Not until I see it with my own eyes, Marth. I'll tuck you in like I used to do when we were younger."

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm eighteen, and about to be crowned king. I don't need you to tuck me in." Despite his words, he got into his beds, allowing his sister to pull the sheets up to his neck. "...I'm glad that I didn't lose you and Caeda."

"Marth…" He brushed back his bangs, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I guess we took for granted how great it is to have someone like Merric in our lives. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be here." She sat next to Marth's stomach, stroking his hair gently.

"Elice, I don't think that I'm ready to give up Caeda yet. I know I need to find someone since I can't be king by myself but…I still can't get over Caeda. She was so perfect."

"Oh, Marth…I'm sorry. Both you and Talys are taking this hard. I can't say that I know how you feel, but I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Elice." With another kiss on his forehead, the blue haired princess blew out the candle on Marth's desk before she closed the door.

The eighteen year old tossed and turned for awhile, but once he stopped, he slept the best he had in the past three days.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and it was finally time for Marth's ball. Currently, he and Merric were in his room. The green haired mage watched his best friend **gussy** up in his finest tunic and cape. He looked down at his own outfit, which was nothing like his mage robes. Though he wouldn't admit it, he felt rather uncomfortable. "You wear things like this all the time?"

"Not as often as you'd think. Not this ornate at least." The prince let out a sigh, and Merric followed suit.

"You're still not ready for the ball, are you?"

"I don't think I'll ever be. But I guess that I have to put on a smile for this one."

"You'll do fine. No one is saying that you have to get married as soon as you meet someone."

"...I guess you're right." He stood, placing his tiara on his head. "I'm ready. Let's go find Elice."

The two walked out of the prince's room, spotting the princess in the hallway. "There you are! The ball has already started. Everyone has been looking for you, Marth. You're lucky that I came instead of Jeigan."

Marth shuddered at the thought, but gave a small smile. "How many people are waiting on me?"

"There's quite a few men and women down there, Marth." She grabbed his hand. "Don't worry though. Myself, Merric and your knights will be there if something goes wrong."

"Alright…I can't hold out forever." With a sigh, Merric took Elice's hand and the two walked into the hall.

* * *

The prince didn't know how long he was forced to smile, but his cheeks started to hurt as he dance with another woman. He counted down the seconds until the song ended, and he ceremoniously bowed to the maiden before he left, massaging his cheeks.

"It's starts to hurt after a while, doesn't it Prince Marth?"

Marth jumped at the voice, turning to see a boy with fiery red hair, swirling what looked to be lemon water in a glass. He had bright blue eyes, much like Marth's own, and a gentle smile sat on his face.

He turned to face the prince. "I understand how you feel. I've never been one for balls myself. Would you like a seat?" He scooted over on the bench, allowing the prince to sit next to him with a reasonable gap between them.

"Thank you very much…"

"Elroy. But everyone calls me Roy."

"It's very nice to meet you Roy. I'm Prince Marth, but I'm sure you already knew that." Roy gave a smile and Marth could've sworn that his heart melted. However, he quickly composed himself. "Where are you from, Roy?"

"I hail from a small territory called Pherae in which my father is the marquess and I am the duke. It's within the federation of Lycia."

"I don't recognize those names. I take it as you're not from Archanea?"

"No, I live on a different continent. Elibe, if you've heard of it by chance."

"I have. You've traveled quite some way. Are you by yourself?"

"My father thought I was much too young to travel by myself. I'm with one of my knights."

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Seventeen.

Marth couldn't help but stare. "You're so young!"

Roy blushed. "I get that a lot. My country went to war when I was fifteen. My father was sick, so I had no choice but to fight."

"...You're not much different than I am," Marth mused, staring into the crowd of people.

"How so?"

Marth let out a forced chuckle. "My people want a new king and I'm only eighteen. My father would tell me that I'm much too young to be king however. And like you, I went to war when I was sixteen and again when I was eighteen."

"Sometimes there's just no rest when you're a noble."

"It appears so." Marth stood with a sigh. "I must be on my way. It's was nice talking to you, Roy. I hope to see you again sometime. Perhaps I should come and visit your castle."

The duke smiled. "Perhaps." He extended his hand to Marth for them to shake, but Marth grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it instead. Roy flushed and Marth laughed.

"Farewell, my dear duke."

* * *

 **Happy Groundhogs Day everyone!**

 **Know that I have a Valentine's story in the future (that gives me 12 days...I can do this). Anyways, favorite, review and tell your friends!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	15. Zealous

**This one isn't very MarthxRoy heavy, but it's still Valentine's Day (ish).**

 **I only own the story.**

 **Requested by: Fire Mlem**

* * *

 **15\. Zealous (adj.)- having or showing zeal (great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or an objective**

Since joining the Order of Heroes, Roy missed out on a few of his Pheraean traditions. However, this year, a certain February tradition would not be missed. "A festival?" Roy asked, looking up at a version of his father that wasn't much older than he was.

"Of course! Hector, Lyndis, Ninian and I went one year after you and Lilina were born. It would be fun to bring the two of you along this time."

"When are we leaving?"

"According to Anna, we're leaving in a couple of hours. She said that outfits have already been put in our rooms, along with weapons."

"Why weapons?"

"She said in a worse case scenario. I also believe that there will be friendly matches there." Eliwood couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I guess I'll go get dressed then." With a nod from his father, the fifteen year old noble walked off to his room.

* * *

"So, tell me where you're going again?" Marth asked, sitting cross-legged on a chair at his desk in the two's shared room.

Roy slipped on the burgundy knee high socks before slipping on his shorts. "It's called the Day of Devotion festival. Myself, my father, Uncle Hector, Aunt Lyn and Lilina are going. Would you like to tag along?" He took off his regular tunic, slipping on a long sleeve black one with red ruffles at the neck and wrist.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. Spend the day with your family, Roy."

"But it's Valentine's Day, Marth! I want to spend the day with you too!"

The prince couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright, Roy. I promise." The room grew silent again as Roy buttoned up with blue vest before wrapping his cape around his shoulder. He found it odd that it didn't sit on both of his shoulders like his own, but he could make due.

He turned to Marth, a faint blush on his face. "How…How do I look?"

"Handsome," Marth replied, crossing the room to fix his boyfriend's hair before kissing the top of his head. "Go have enough fun for the both of us, alright?"

"...Okay, Marth."

* * *

"Now, don't wander too far away from each other! The three of us will be at the tournament if you need us," Eliwood called as he watched his son and Hector's daughter walk off together. He turned to Lyn, who continued to stare at the two. "Is something the matter, Lyn?"

"No…it's just surprising to see those two all grown up. In our world, Ninian and I had them not too long ago. But now, both of them are already fifteen."

"It is surprising to see them only five years younger than us. I'm sure Hector would be proud." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where did Hector run off to?"

As if on cue, the marquess came running across the field. "Sorry I'm late," He said, slightly out of breath as he wrapped his arm around Lyn's waist. "Did I miss anything?"

"Perfect timing, actually. Eliwood and I are getting ready for the tournament."

Hector looked between his wife, who appeared to be weaponless, and his best friend, who carried a lance instead of Durandal."

"What…"

"Hector, this is a festival," Eliwood sighed, slightly reading the bluenette's mind. "These weapons are for show, not war. They're a bit delicate, so don't go all out."

"Delicate is right," Lyn sighed before shoving a box into Hector's face. "Look at this gift box I got! Using weapons like these make the festival more fun, though. What do you have, Hector?"

"Armads." Only then did Lyn look down at the gold axe in his hands.

She sighed before smacking his arm. "You brought your battle-axe to the festival? I'm pretty sure that Anna left a festival sword on your bed!"

"You said that we'd be fighting in a tournament. What did you expect me to do?"

Lyn sighed once more before a rustle was heard in the bush behind them. All three adults turned. Lyn took her box, placing her arm out, not sure what would happen. Much to her disbelief, another blue box dropped from the sky, hitting the bush.

The three friends looked at each other before Eliwood peered in the bush. "He's definitely dead. But what is an armed soldier doing at a festival?"

"I think that answers your question." With Armads, Hector pointed to another group of soldiers that suddenly appeared behind them.

"Damn…" Eliwood sighed, looking at the lance in his hand. "It's no Durandal, but it'll have to do for now." He charged forward, watching Lyn drop another present box in the air. It didn't kill the soldier, but it did enough damage for the redhead to run Casa Blanca through his chest.

This continued for what felt like hours until Hector slashed the final soldier with his axe. "Finally, is that all of them?"

Lyn sighed, dabbing her sweaty forehead. "I hate to admit it, but they did fine. If only I had Mulagir or Sol Katti…"

"Lyndis, not you too!" Eliwood groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Try to stay calm, friends. For now, we should try to find Roy and Lilina."

"You can," Hector growled, swinging Armads over his shoulder. "I'm going to the front line to see if I can find any more bastards trying to pick a fight-"

"Not by yourself, you're not," Lyn interrupted before she looked at Hector. "Could you wait here for the children, Eliwood?"

"But-"

"They'll be fine. If I'm not mistaken, Lilina is still using magic and Roy had a bow with him. I taught him everything I know. So the two of them should be fine."

Eliwood sighed. "Very well. Good luck you two."

* * *

"Oh, Roy, look! That shop sells pegasi sculpted from sugar!" She practically dragged the duke up to the stall. "How adorable!"

The two teens were **zealously** going from stall to stall, hoping to find something that pleased the two of them. Lilina turned, gasping again. "And over there—that one sells candy colored in every shade under the sun! How lovely."

Roy whistled. "It sure is something! I think there's more candy here than I could have ever imagine…"

The two stood for a while, arm and arm, looking at all the various stalls until Lilina spoke again. "Roy…if someone was going to get you a present, what kind of present would you like?"

The teen thought for a moment. "Hmm…anything's fine, I guess. Just the fact that someone is thinking about me makes me happy. Why do you ask?"

"I want to get something for Father, but I'm not sure what."

"I'm sure Uncle Hector would be fine with anything that you gave him. What I'm worried more about is the tournament. My father and Lord Hector will be there, and I want to make sure not to disappoint them," he glanced back at the bow hanging on his shoulder.

The bluenette pouted. "Oh, Roy! Wouldn't you rather enjoy the festival instead? I would."

"I would too." He looked around and sighed. "I want to get a gift for Marth, but I'm not sure what I should get him. I just want it to be something small." He looked at the box in Lilina's hand. "What's in the box?"

"Just some candy. I might just give this to Father as his gift."

"I think he'd love it." Roy picked up a faint whiz and gasped. "Lilina, get down!" He gently threw the girl to the ground, and he soon followed suit as a beam of lightning zipped above the two. Roy growled, grabbing Gratia from off his shoulder and fired an arrow. He hit his target, and he was rather thankful for his keen hearing thanks to his mother.

"Oh no, the present!" Roy looked to the ground at Lilina's cry, noticing her box of chocolate open on the ground. Luckily, it was wrapped, so none of it hit the ground.

He grabbed his best friend by her shoulders, pulling her up. "Don't worry! I'll grab the presents! You should worry about retreating."

"But what about-"

"I'll be right behind you."

"...Thank you, Roy." With that, she picked up her skirt and ran off.

* * *

"Uncle Eliwood!" The mage cried, the red haired adult now in view. "The enemy is almost here."

"So I see." He wrapped the girl in a hug, allowing her to catch her breath. "It's a shame this all had to happen in the middle of the festival. And to make matters worse, the cataclysm has divide our forces. At this rate…" He looked around. "Where's Roy?"

"He said he would be right behind me."

"You must hide, Lilina. This place will soon be a battlefield."

"But I want to fight too!"

"Out of the question! If something were to happen to you, I could never face Hector again."

"You're concerned about my father? But-"

"Father! Lilina! I'm so glad you're safe. I'm heading back into battle. Please, stay here and-" He started to walk away, but his father grabbed his hand.

"No. I'm coming with you."

"But Father…your health…"

"My health is fine. I understand that in your world, I'm ill... But right now, I'm at full strength. Now let's go and provide Hector with some assistance."

* * *

"That does it," Eliwood sighed, leaning slightly against his lance. "I think that about does it for the enemy."

"Father? You aren't hurt, are you?" The blue haired lord turned to his daughter with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you Lilina."

"Oh! Before I forget…" She ran back towards Roy, grabbing the box from his hands. "Here. I got you a present."

Hector stood dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing without words as he took the box. Eliwood laughed, swing his arm around his best friend's broad shoulders. "How thoughtful. Right, Hector?"

"Uh…yes. Thank you. Are…are you sure you want to…"

Roy watched the two continue to talk before he gasped. "I forgot to get a gift for Marth!" He turned, looking frantically to see if any shops were still open.

There were none.

"Is something the matter, Roy?"

The teen looked at his father with a sigh. "Since I couldn't spend Valentine's Day with Marth, I was going to get him a gift. But all the shops are closed."

Eliwood hugged his son. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him-"

"Excuse me, sirs." Both redheads turned. "On behalf of the people here, we want you to accept these for saving us." The woman handed a small bag of candy to Roy, and a bouquet of flowers to Eliwood.

"Thank you ma'am. That's very kind of you." Eliwood then gave the flowers to Roy. "Ninian isn't here, so I have no one to give these to. Why don't you give them to Marth."

"I will. Thank you, Father!"

* * *

Roy slipped into his room later that evening to find Marth in his bed with a book. "You're back! Did you enjoy your day?"

"I did." Roy sat by Marth's hip, the flowers and candy laying on the bed. He looked down at them. "I…I got these for you. I hope you like them."

Marth took the flowers, thumbing the white petal. "They're beautiful, Roy. Thank you." He threw the sheets of him, going to his desk. "I got something for you too." He handed a heart-shaped box to Roy.

"What is it?"

"They're Altean chocolates. Abel helped me make them." He watched as Roy plopped on in his mouth, and Marth unwrapped his own candy.

"These are really good, Marth."

The prince blushed. "It's a palace recipe. My mother used to make them for us on special occasions. I'm glad you like them."

Roy snuggled himself into Marth's arms, and the prince chuckled. "I love you, Marth."

The bluenette kissed his head. "I love you too, Roy."

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day (or Singles Appreciation Day as one of my professors calls it)! I know this challenge is going much slower than I anticipated, but I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. Keep commenting, following and telling your friends.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	16. Miasma

**I really need to stop writing stories about depression. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one since I've been slacking off a bit. Finding 100 words is a bit harder than I thought.**

 **I only own the story.**

* * *

 **16\. Miasma (n)- a heavy cloud of something unpleasant or unhealthy**

Marth couldn't quite put his finger on it. He'd known the redhead for some odd three years, but that clearly hadn't been enough time to truly understand Roy's behavior.

He never ate a lot, much like the prince, but now, Roy hardly ate at all. At dinner, he'd pick at his food, take a bite or two, and then say he was full.

His appearance also changed. He kept his hygiene up, per usual, but his physical appearance changed slightly. Marth couldn't count the times he watched Roy exit their room with disheveled hair, a crooked headband or lopsided clothing. Some days, it was all three! To most, it was subtle, but it nagged at the prince day and night. He sighed.

"That's the third sigh in one minute."

Marth jumped. He had forgotten that he wasn't the only person in the room.

"What's wrong, Marth? You're usually more talkative than this."

The prince looked at the mercenary. "You're an adult, right Ike?"

"Sure, I'm twenty. What about it?"

"I need advice."

"Shoot!"

"It's about Roy. He's been…differently lately."

"...I've noticed."

"I try talking to him, but he brushes it off and says that he's fine. He doesn't care how he looks, he's not eating. It's unhealthy for someone his age, Ike…and it scares me."

"You might have to wait it out a bit. See if it gets worse. He's growing up, Marth; he's what…seventeen now? Just give it some time."

"...If you say so."

* * *

The prince had given the duke a couple of more weeks, but this **miasma** still hung around Roy. In fact, it seemed to have gotten thicker now. The redhead was now sick, which caused him to eat even less. He was a deathly pale, making his hair look even redder.

Marth sat next to the bedridden teen, thumbing the back of his hand. "Will you tell me what's wrong, Roy? You've been acting like this for three weeks now."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes you do, and I know you do!" The prince's voice came out as a whine, and he let go of Roy's hand. He stood, his eyes welled with tears. "Why do you insist on hiding this from me?! Did I do something to upset you?"

Roy coughed before he shook his head. "No…It's not you-"

"Don't give me that, Elroy." He shook his head, biting his lip. "I don't want to hear that it's you! I can see that. Just tell me why you're acting this way. You don't care about how you look, you don't smile anymore. You don't eat, Roy! You're tinier than I am, for Naga's sake! I just…I just want to know what I can do to help." He felt the tears flow down his face, but he stopped when he heard a sniff that wasn't his. "Roy…?"

"...Can I just have some time and space? I promise I'll tell you one day. I'm just not ready yet. You understand, don't you?" Despite the current situation, the redhead flashed a look that made Marth's heart melt.

He sighed. " Very well, Roy." He looked at the clock. "I have a match in a few minutes. You stay here and rest. I'll grab lunch on the way back."

"Alright. Love you, Marth."

The prince froze halfway out the door. "...I love you too."

* * *

As the top-ranked Smasher in the mansion, it was expected that Marth was to win his match. And Marth, being Marth, easily beat Ken. He was now going back to his shared room, balancing a plate in each hand.

He nudged the door open with his hip, whispering into the room: "I'm back, Roy. And I have lunch. Are you feeling better?"

When he got no response, he opened the door and placed the two plates on a desk. He chuckled to himself. Just as I thought…he's fast asleep. I am surprised that he fell asleep with his armor on though. That can't be very comfortable.

He went to the duke's bedside and gently unbuckled his breastplate. This was followed by his shin guards, after removing the covers, and his shoulder pads. The whole routine was done in silence and it had gone rather smoothly. It wasn't until Marth went to remove Roy's arm guards that he noticed something suspicious. Underneath the silver metal, a bandage was wrapped around the duke's slender arm. That's odd…I can't remember Roy ever hurting himself, especially not with his arm guard. I wonder what he did.

Marth gently unwrapped the bandage, noticing that the innermost layer was stained with blood. He grimaced but continued to unwrapped Roy's arm until he came across three, red, clean cut scratches adorning Roy's forearm. Marth felt his stomach twist; he even gagged. _No…! He couldn't have! Not Roy. He was always…always so happy. I don't understand!_

He dropped the younger teen's arm, waiting to see if he'd wake up. Much to Marth's relief, he didn't. The prince took a step back, his eyes watery. The world around him started to spin, and his vision started to blur. He paled, and he could feel the cold sweat running down his forehead as he bolted out the door.

He ran down the hallway, his feet taking over when his mind couldn't. He ran into the training room, releasing a breath when he saw the person he was looking for, albeit through tunnel vision. He stumbled up to the person, falling into his arms. "Marth?!" That person just so happened to be Ike, who immediately dropped Ragnell to catch the falling prince.

"...Ike…"

"You look like you've seen a ghost! Come here." He guided the dazed teen in his arms, placing him on the floor, leaning against a bench. He went to a cooler next to the refrigerator, grabbing a cold towel, then a bottle of water. The mercenary ran back to his best friend, dabbing Marth's forehead before moving down his collar to place the towel at the nape of his neck.

Ike waited until some more color had come back to the prince's face before handing him the bottle. Marth took a huge gulp, nearly choking on the cool liquid before he sighed.

"Are you alright now?" Ike sat across from the prince, his eyebrows knitted together.

"...I think so. Thank you, Ike."

"Now, would you mind telling me what put you in this state? I find it hard to believe that you still believe in ghost at your age."

Marth shook his head, and he felt his eyes brim with hot tears once more. "It's not me, it's Roy. He fell asleep in his armor, so I went to go take it off so he'd be more comfortable. But when I went to remove his arm guard…" He shook his head once more and buried his face in Ike's leather chest plate.

The mercenary was caught off guard, but still gingerly returned Marth's hug. He rubbed his back, egging for Marth to go on.

"On his arm…he had three blood-red scratches," Marth whispered, barely heard by anyone but himself.

Ike stopped rubbing his back, stunned by the image that formed in his head, and the next three words that caused the prince to break down once more.

"He…He's cutting himself! He's cutting himself, Ike, and I don't know why!" He continued to sob into the mercenary's chest.

Ike could only sit there in silence, rubbing the prince's back. He was in just as much shock as Marth. He'd known the duke for a few months now, but he always seemed so cheerful and carefree. _To think that he'd be hurting himself is…_

His train of thought was broken by Marth's soft sobbing. "...Marth…It'll be okay. We'll go talk to him and find out what's wrong."

"It's been three weeks and he won't tell me a thing! Who's to say that he'll talk now?"

"Do you still care about him?"

"What? Of course, I do!"

"Then go into the room and talk to him. I'll go with you to make sure that everything's alright. Do you want to go now?"

Marth nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his glove-clad hand. He stood, flashing a melancholic smile. "Thank you, Ike."

* * *

Marth knocked on the door before gently pushing it open. "Hey, Roy, it's me. We need to talk."

Marth waited for Ike to enter the room before he shut the door. Ike retreated to his bedside and sat down while Marth walked straight up to Roy, gently gripping his shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong. You can't hide the truth from me any longer."

"I don't know what you're-"

"You're cutting yourself, Roy! Most people don't do that without a reason! Please…stop hiding it from me." He gently thumbed the redhead's cheek, something he only did when he desperately wanted his partner's attention. "I care about you and you know I do. So just tell me what's wrong. Even if it's the gist of everything that's going on in that brain of yours."

Roy tried not to flinch at his boyfriend's delicate touch, but he knew the move that Marth had just pulled on him, and he shattered. He dove into Marth's arms, nearly knocking the two off the bed. "...I got word about a month ago now. My father…he died in his sleep. They didn't tell me until the funeral had already passed. They feared that I would make a scene."

Marth rubbed small circles into the teen's back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Why didn't you tell me? That's not something that you bottle up and keep to yourself.",

"I didn't think you'd understand. You'd think I was a baby for crying over something like this. I've been through war and back. I've seen death and I've caused death…yet I'm sitting here in your arms feeling remorse."

"And you think we wouldn't understand?!" Ike couldn't help but speak. "Marth and I have gone through loss. You're not alone. My father died in my arms when I was seventeen, and the man who killed him? He's an Assist Trophy here. My sword? It was my father's. I hardly remember my mother. She died by my father's hand when I was young."

"My mother died trying to protect my sister. My father was stabbed by an ally of ours. My sword was his. I had to take it back from the enemy. The news came from one of my best friends. I didn't even get to see him with the war. My tiara was my sister's, who barely made it out of the war alive. I spent months thinking that my entire family was taken from me in the blink of an eye."

"In any case, Roy," Ike started, looking at the teen with a gentle gaze. "You're not alone. We've gone through the same struggles that you have."

Roy sat there in Marth's arms. It had never occurred to him that those two had gone through losses as well. "I have no family left-"

"It's hard, Roy. I know." The redhead felt the grip around him tighten, but he paid it no mind. "You have me and Ike. We're your family now…"

"And forget about the baby stuff," Ike added, trying to hide a smirk. "I had the same talk with Marth a few years ago. He was a sobbing mess-"

"I was not! Take that back right now, Ike Greil!"

"Make me, Your Majesty."

Marth growled and was about to chase the mercenary around their small room, but the grip around his waist tightened, and he looked down at Roy. "What is it, Roy?"

"I…I just wanted to thank you. And, I'm sorry for worrying you so much. I just didn't know how to cope."

"I love you, Roy, and you know that. I'll help you get through anything. All you have to do is ask." He kissed him on the top of the head. "Now, are you willing to help me chase down a mercenary?"

"For you, anything."

* * *

 **I'll try not to make them so depressing anymore, I promise. I know I've been slow getting these up, but I'm running out of ideas. If you guys could help me, that'd be great. I'm feeling a prisoner of war vibe for the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	17. Temporize

**Slowly but surely we move along *sweatdrop*. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I only own the story.**

* * *

 **17\. Temporize (v)- to be indecisive or evasive to gain time or delay acting**

Marth should have known it was a trap. Heck, he did know, but he found that his temper clouded his judgment more often than not. But here he stood in front of an abandoned fort, a Silver Sword clutched in his hand.

* * *

It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since Marth and his small army were ambushed by some Aurelisians. The skirmish ended quickly with no major injuries, however, the blue-haired prince noticed that something was missing. When he was looking around the camp, he couldn't find Roy, a good friend of his from a neighboring continent. He had asked Cain, Abel, Caeda, Merric, and even Jeigan if they had seen the redheaded duke, but they all replied with a sad no.

It was only a few hours later that another Aurelisian had come to the camp, this time bearing a letter for the prince. When he opened it, all his questions had been answered. The letter was a ransom note for Roy's life, asking for the Fire Emblem in return, and it was signed by none other than Gharnef. Marth knew the value of the Fire Emblem, and he had no intention of giving it to him, but with Roy's life on the line, he was unsure.

Jeigan had said no. There was no possible way that he'd let his liege go out by himself.

Cain, Abel and a few of his other knights offered to go with him, but Marth politely declined, saying he didn't want to risk Roy's safety.

As a final option, Marth offered to go himself without the emblem. He gave it to Jeigan, entrusting it to him until he got back. He then set off.

* * *

He walked into the building, the only sound being the heel of his boots hitting the floor. The grip on his sword shook ever so slightly, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. _That's odd. I'm getting close to the center of the fort and I haven't encountered Gharnef, Hardin or any of his force. Jeigan was right. I must stay wary._

He heard a series of muffled grunts and he froze. He gripped his blade tighter. _Alright, Roy. Here I come_.

He rushed into the room, where he found Roy tied and gagged to a chair. He sheathed his sword and rushed to the duke, undoing his gag. "Are you alright, Roy?"

He nodded before looking around. "You have to leave, Marth. It's a trap. They don't want me. It's you they-"

"Well, well, well, boys. I think our plan worked. The Altean prince has taken the bait."

Marth turned, drawing his Silver Sword. "I didn't come unarmed."

He stood protectively in front of Roy, his hands gripping his hilt. He was outnumbered about six to one, and all of them carried daggers.

"What's wrong, Prince? Too afraid to attack?"

He turned to meet the gaze of the soldier who spoke. "Where's Gharnef? He wanted me, but I don't see him."

"In due time, prince of Altea. All in due time." On cue, Marth felt an arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his forearms to the side. He gasped, dropping his sword as he struggled. A wet rag was pressed against his mouth and it clung to his nose, making it impossible for him to breathe. He tried to pry the hand from his mouth, but his efforts were futile.

He took one last glance at Roy, who was frozen in fear and pale as paper. The prince's eyelids felt heavy as he heard the soldier holding him whisper something into his ear. He didn't catch it, however, for he blacked out a few moments later; the lasting thing he heard being Roy calling his name.

* * *

Marth's head was pounding and his memory was hazy. He tried to move, but he found that he couldn't. He moved his wrist, noticing that they were tied together with thick, coarse ropes; same with his ankles.

He sighed, trying to collect his thoughts before he heard whimpering behind him. He turned his head to see a glimpse of red. "Roy?"

The younger teen was gagged once more, but his eyes conveyed his emotions to Marth.

The prince sighed, grabbing Roy's hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry. I'll find a way out of this. And stop blaming yourself. I knew it was a trap, but you're my best friend. I couldn't leave you in the hands of Gharnef."

"How very nice of you, Prince Marth."

Marth turned to the best of his abilities, growling. "So you finally decide to show yourself, Gharnef."

"It didn't take you long to come crawling back to the mainland, did it, Prince? And capturing this little boy only made it easier to find you-"

"Shut up! I would have come back to retake my kingdom anyway. Now, you have me, so why don't you let Roy go?"

"But an ally of yours is an enemy of mine, so it'd be easier to kill him as well." Gharnef grabbed a sword, and the bluenette couldn't help but gasp. Gharnef chuckled. "Is something the matter, Prince?"

"That…that sword. That was my father's. So it was you?! You killed my father!" Marth struggled against his ropes, his wrist turning red.

"Are you going to cry, Prince?"

"I stopped crying long ago, Gharnef. Now, why do you have my father's sword?"

"What better way to kill the heir than with the sword he was to inherit? But it will be stained with a soldier's blood before that."

Roy stiffened and his body shook. He then felt Marth squeeze his hand and he turned to him, noticing the prince's eyes flicker downward. It was a shard of what looked like a dagger. _Marth must've felt it while he was struggling!_

"He has nothing to do with this, Gharnef! Why not just kill me first and let him go."

"Mmrth, mmh!"

"It's alright, Roy. I'll be fine." He felt two of Hardin's soldiers pick him up and drop him at Gharnef's feet. The man pulled out a tome and Marth paled.

Gharnef laughed once more. "I guess that it is common knowledge that the prince's tolerance for magic is quite low."

He placed his hand forward, shooting a ball of dark magic towards the bluenette. Marth let out a cry of pure anguish, tumbling a few feet from Gharnef. He caught a quick glance at Roy, who almost had his wrist undone.

"I thought it was low, but he has no tolerance at all," Gharnef laughed, readying his tome again."

"S…Shut up!" Marth had curled himself into a ball, as it was the only way to reduce the pain.

"I thought that I'd get to kill you with Falchion, but you might die if I hit you with another spell. Shall we test that?"

The prince shut his eyes, pulling his knees closer to his chest. He awaited the painful blast from Gharnef, but it never came. Gharnef only chuckled. "Look at him! Cowering in fear. How would Cornelius feel about this?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about my father that way!" He took a glance back at Roy, who was trying to untie his ankles.

Marth knew that **temporizing** wouldn't last him much longer, but he still kept a brave face for him. "First my father, then my sister, now me? What have we ever done to you, Gharnef?"

"This is war, Prince Marth. Destruction needs no invitation. Now enough time has been wasted talking to you. Any last words, Altean prince?"

"He might not have any, but I do." Roy stabbed one of the guards with the dagger piece before retrieving his sword. He ran to the bound prince, standing in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to hurt Prince Marth any longer. Now give him back his father's sword and I might not attack you."

Gharnef scoffed before looking at the other soldier. "I have no time for this. Kill them both."

"With pleasure." He turned towards Roy. "Who do you think you are to challenge me?"

He charged towards Roy, who easily dodged. He shoved the man to the floor, placing the blade at his neck. "If you must know, I am Duke Elroy of Pherae. But that doesn't much matter to a dead man."

He slashed at the man's neck before turning to Marth. "Are you alright…Marth!" He worked to untie the prince's binding before turning him onto his stomach.

"...I'm fine, Roy. He only hit me once. I'm more-" He covered his hand to avoid coughing, but Roy didn't miss the blood seeping through his fingers. He placed himself onto his knees, still coughing blood.

Roy rushed to him, placing a hand on his back. "There's something that you're not telling me, Marth. If it were just a normal attack, then this wouldn't be happening."

"...For me, it would. Roy, I have no tolerance for magic-" He coughed again, watching the pool of blood on the floor get bigger. "He was right. If he had attacked me once more, I probably would've died."

"Don't say that, Marth." He paused to place the prince's arm around his shoulders. "Why would you do it then?"

"Do what?"

"Risk your life like that. You're a prince, Marth-"

"And you're my best friend, Roy. I wasn't going to let Gharnef kill you. Plus…" Marth paused, looking at the ground. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life.

Roy turned as red as his hair. "I…I don't understand what you-"

"I love you, Roy." He chuckled. "I just wish there was a better way for me to show you."

"Your words are enough for now. We have to get you back to camp and see if we can treat some of your wounds.

"Magic-inflicted wounds are always hard for me to recover from."

"Well, then I'll be with you every step of the way. And by the way, I love you too. Now let's go find the others."

* * *

 **Updates coming soon. Favorite, follow and comment**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	18. Winsome

**This was supposed to be a birthday story on behalf of me and Writer of Worlds, but our birthdays were like three weeks ago. Enjoy anyways!**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

 **18\. Winsome (adj.)- attractive or appealing in appearance or character**

"No…not there. I don't know! Just leave it for now and we'll come back to it. Hey, Captain Falcon! Right there is perfect! Thank you so much…I said blue! Why is it purple? Do you have time to fix it? Okay, great!"

"Hey, Roy! What's going on in here?"

Roy turned to face a good friend of his, an exasperated smile on his face.

"Hello, Pit. Just trying to get some last minute details together for Marth's party."

"He's turning eighteen, right? Is this why it's so huge?"

"It sure is. This is the first time since Melee that we're spending his birthday together. I want it to be…perfect, I guess."

"Do you have a gift for him yet?"

"I do…but with all the last-minute preparations, I don't know when I'll be able to get it."

"Leave the preparations to me, then."

The seventeen-year-old looked up to see Ike walking towards the two of them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Chrom and I switched off. Marth was starting to get suspicious so I told Chrom to watch him. You know he's looking for you?"

"I figured as much. We were supposed to spend his birthday together, but I've been getting stuff ready since ten this morning. I haven't even seen him today and I still have to leave-"

"Then go now. I can handle this."

"But-"

"I promise, Roy. Why don't you go with him, Pit?"

"Alright. We should go before-"

"That's the thing. I can't go now."

"Why not?"

"I need Marth's tiara. But I can't just ask him for it."

"What do you plan on-"

"Marth's missing gem…" Ike mused. "He said he lost it in the last war."

"Yeah, I wanted to replace it for him. I'm going to go talk to him. See you guys later!"

* * *

Roy entered the room to find Marth stretched out on his bed. The duke laughed. "You can't be tired on your birthday."

"...You don't understand, Roy. Lucina always told me that Chrom was very intense when it came to training…but never like this. I know that you promised me that we'd spend the day together, but just give me an hour or so to myself. Please?"

"Anything for you, my prince. It's my fault from being busy all morning. When you wake up, it'll just be you and me."

"...Alright then…" With that, the bluenette closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Roy waited a few moments. He bit his lip. In all honesty, he felt bad taking Marth's tiara. He pictured Marth's reaction. He shook those thoughts away, though, and gently lifted the prince's tiara off his head. He thumbed the precious gold item before looking at the sleeping teen. "I promise that it'll all work out, Marth. You should only be worried for a few minutes. Sleep well, my prince."

After planting a kiss on the sleeping teen's forehead, Roy walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ike!"

The mercenary looked away from the sandbag he was currently swinging at to see a frantic looking prince running towards him. Marth buried himself in Ike's chest, wrapping his arms around Ike's waist.

Ike was taken aback. "M-Marth! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's gone, Ike…gone!"

"What is?" Ike had already played out this situation in his head, and he concluded that the best thing to do was to simply play dumb. He knew he couldn't risk ruining Roy's surprise.

"My tiara!" The eighteen-year-old sobbed though he tried to do so quietly. "I had just finished training with Chrom and I was tired. I told Roy that I needed a moment to myself and he said sure. I took a nap, but when I woke up, it was gone."

Ike held the teen at arm's length, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay, Marth. It might've just fallen off. We'll go look for it, okay?"

The prince sniffed and sighed. "Alright. Thank you, Ike."

* * *

"Hey, Pit. Do you think you can hide this for me? I need to go get Marth."

"Sure…" There was a pause before Pit spoke again. "You know that he's probably really upset, right?"

"I know and I'll apologize later, but I know he'll be happy." With a deep breath, Roy walked towards their room. He waited for a few minutes to hear someone, probably Marth, rummaging through his things. "Hey Marth, it's me. I'm coming in."

He opened the door to find Marth sitting on his bed in frustration. He gave Roy a small smile. "Where have you been all day?"

"Planning your birthday party. Which is currently waiting on you downstairs…You look upset. Is something wrong?"

"My tiara. I think someone took it."

Roy looked at the expression on Marth's face and his heart shattered. "I'll help you look-"

"No, no. You've been planning for my party all day. I simply can't let all that work go to waste. Come now, let us be off to celebrate." He grabbed the duke's hand and practically dragged him from their room.

* * *

It had been about an hour before Roy had decided to do gifts. Everyone had already sung 'Happy Birthday' to the prince and were now eating cake and having their own conversations. Roy had gently guided the prince away from the party and into an empty hallway. "What's all this for? Why didn't you just give it to me at the party?"

"It's…complicated. Just open it." He handed a small box to Marth, who gently undid the ribbon before opening the box. He gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. Roy looked into his cerulean blue eyes to see tears forming. Marth's lip quivered. "...So it was you…"

"Marth, I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't be." He gave a smile under his tears before pulling out his tiara. It was **winsome** in appearance, it's red gem sparkling under the lights. "You fixed it. I…I can't…I don't believe it." He wrapped his arms around Roy, burying his face in his fiery red hair. "I don't know how to thank you, Roy. I love you."

Roy chuckled, hugging the sobbing prince in return. "I love you too, Marth. May I?" He took the tiara from his hands before gently placing it on his head, moving his bangs accordingly. "So, how is it?"

"Amazing. And thank you for the amazing birthday, Roy. I love it all."

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this one. I'm almost a 1/4 of the way there, so no turning back. Stayed tuned for future updates to this challenge and my other stories.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	19. Arduous

**We're back with more Marth and Roy goodie-goodness. Enjoy!**

 **I only own the story.**

* * *

 **19\. Arduous (adj.)- hard to accomplish or achieve**

"Sir Roy! Do you have a moment?"

The young duke was busy lollygagging around camp, as he wasn't one of the Heroes sent on the newest quest. He turned, surprised to see Alfonse walking towards him.

"Prince Alfonse? I thought you were out on a mission."

"Kiran didn't think it was necessary for me to go since it's simply a band of ruffians. It's simply Prince Marth, Frederick, Maria, and Prince Ephraim."

"Alright then. Is there something that you need from me?"

"Yes, actually. Has Commander Anna told you anything about a…ball?"

"A ball? Not that I know of. Does she intend to have one?"

"It would appear so. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted since most of our ranks are nobility. Somehow, Kiran agreed to it."

"...It sounds interesting.

"...That's all? Don't get me wrong, Sir Roy, but…you're one of the last nobles I expected to be okay with this."

"I suppose that I just got used to going to balls. I'm no prince, of course, but a duke does have his fair share of parties and balls he must attend."

"And my sister insisted that _everyone_ dance-"

"Dance? As in, with a partner?"

"I believe so. I don't like the idea but Sharena…are you alright, Roy? You look as though you just saw Hel's army."

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Um…okay. What is it?"

"...I…don't know how to dance."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Roy spoke again. "I know that all nobles are just expected to know how to dance but…I just never picked it up. All my dance instructors told my father that I was one of the worst nobles they've taught! I can't go out there and dance!"

Alfonse smirked. "I think I know a Hero who can teach you to dance."

"And that unlucky Hero is…?"

"Prince Marth."

Roy blinked, his face turning as red as his hair. "M-Marth?! No, I can't do that! I wouldn't want to burden him with my troubles-"

"Why are you getting so flustered, Roy-"

"Shut up! I-I'm not getting flustered. I just…"

"Don't want Marth to have a bad impression of you?"

"...I guess. I mean, I've known him for a while and we talk a lot but…I guess that…did something to me. I feel like I need to impress him."

Alfonse paused for a moment, trying to hide a smile. "Well, if he is a good friend of yours, then there's no harm in asking him. You have a week, Roy. It's now or never."

"Alright, Alfonse. Thank you for the warning."

The redhead watched the prince of Askr leave, but the blush crept up his face long after he was gone. _Ask Marth, my best friend…my crush…to teach me to dance? I don't think Alfonse understands how hard that is. Oh well…I figured that I'd have to tell Marth one day._

* * *

"Ask him to teach me how to dance, Father?! This is Marth!"

"Exactly. Which is why there shouldn't be a problem. He's a good friend of yours, is he not?"

"Well, he is but…" It took all of Roy's willpower to hide the blush from the candlelight in his and his father's room.

"Is something wrong, Roy?" Eliwood got up from his own bed and sat down on Roy's. He ruffled his son's hair, a small smile on his face.

"It's just that…nobles are supposed to know how to dance. Do you think Marth will think any less of me if I tell him that I can't dance?"

"There are differences between princes and dukes, Roy. Just be honest with him. There's not much harm in that. The worst he can say is no, and I don't think he will."

"You and Alfonse said the same thing!"

"Because we're both older and wiser-"

"Not by much! I call you father, but you're truthfully what…?"

"I'm seventeen-"

"Which only makes you two years older than me. I can hardly call that older."

"Ah, but I am wiser than you, Roy. But I've seen enough relationships in my life to know that you just need a little push towards Marth." At this point, Eliwood couldn't hide his smile as Roy blushed.

"W-What push?"

"With Marth. It's very clear that you like him."

"But I…But Father…how did you know?"

"When do you think I met your mother?" He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and only then did Roy notice the band on his finger. "We aren't married yet, but I do know enough about love to see that you love him. You almost act the same way I do towards Ninian."

Roy's blush deepened before his father continued. "Go to bed, Roy. Ask him tomorrow."

"Alright, Father…I will."

* * *

"Marth!"

"Oh? Good morning, Roy."

"How'd the mission go?"

"It was a simple skirmish. The bandits who lived agreed to return everything now that they know the village is protected by the Order of Heroes."

"What's on your head?"

Marth touched his hair before pulling off a flower crown. "Oh, this? A little girl in the village gave it to me."

"It looks beautiful on you."

The bluenette blushed. "Th-Thank you, Roy." There was a brief pause as the prince regained his composure. "Is there something you needed, Roy?"

"Yeah…about that. Did Alfonse tell you about a ball coming up?"

"Vaguely. I heard him and Princess Sharena talking about it when we got back. What about it?"

"Well…I was wondering…oh, sweet St. Elimine! I don't know how to dance, Marth!"

The older noble tried to hold back a chuckle. "That's it? That's easy to fix. I'll teach you."

"You will?! Oh, thank you, Marth!" On pure instinct, Roy hugged the prince, but he failed to notice the blush that appeared on his face.

"It's…It's nothing, Roy." The duke released him and Marth cleared his throat. "Now then, shall we start?"

* * *

"Place one hand on my waist and then grab my hand with the other."

Roy did as he was instructed, following the commands almost robotically.

"Relax your muscles, Roy." Marth flashed him a smile that made Roy's legs go weak. "It's just me. Now, every step you take falls into one of three counts. Do you get it?"

"Kind of."

"Well then, I think we should just start then."

The room grew silent, aside from Marth humming a small tune to himself. As long as Roy had known the prince, he'd never heard him saying, let alone hum, so the sound was new to him, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Ow!"

Roy looked down to see his toes on top of Marth's. "I'm so sorry, Marth! I-"

"It's alright, Roy. That simply comes with learning. It didn't even hurt. It just took me by surprise. Shall we continue?"

The two hooked back up and they continued.

This lasted for about an hour with many pauses, whines and stepped on toes. "It's getting better, Roy! I promise!"

"If I knew dancing was this **arduous** of a task, I never would've asked you! I think you and your toes would be more grateful."

"I have ten toes, Roy. You only stepped on six of them."

"That's more than half-"

"Think of it as you didn't step on four of them. It's an improvement!"

Roy laughed. "I guess it is. Thanks, Marth. Should I walk you back to your room?"

"Unless you want to explain why I have a limp to Jeigan, I suggest not."

"...Right. See you tomorrow?"

"As always."

* * *

The week passed in a blink of an eye for the redhead and he soon found himself watching his mother and father dancing in the crowded ballroom. He smiled. He'd never seen his father look so happy; not since his mother died. He watched as Eliwood whispered something into Ninian's ear then they both laughed.

"They certainly look like a happy couple."

The new voice startled the teen. He glanced to the right to see Marth standing nice to them. "Have you been watching them all night?"

Roy shook his head. "My father always talked about how much he loved my mother. This is just my first time seeing it in real life."

"And?"

"I don't think I've ever seen my father look happier."

"Well," Marth started, extending his hand. "I certainly hope that you didn't plan on standing all night. Not when my poor toes went through so much torment."

Roy laughed, taking the prince's hand. "I hadn't planned on it. Just waiting for the right moment."

The two walked out onto the dancefloor as the next song started. Roy took Marth's hand, just as he was taught and the two started to dance. The redhead was looking down at his feet until Marth placed a finger under his chin, pushing his head up. "Don't look so nervous. Remember, it's just me and you."

Roy looked into those cerulean eyes and blushed. "Marth, listen. There's something I've been meaning to tell you-"

He was cut off by the prince's finger on his lips. "I already know." He brought the duke to his chest, whispering an "I love you too" in his hair.

Roy looked out at the other people. He caught his father's gaze and both his parents smiled. He then met Alfonse's gave simply mouthed, "Thank you."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Be on the lookout for a theme challenge coming out soon with another one of my favorite pairings in July.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	20. Diffident

**I only own the story.**

* * *

 **20\. Diffident (adj.)- modest or shy because of lack of self-confidence**

This was Marth's fourth tournament and of the four, three of them had also invited his crush, Duke Roy of Pherae. The two had been friends for years, but Marth hid those feelings of love when he was around him.

Currently, he, Roy and a few of their other friends were all waiting by the entrance, ready to welcome the newest member. The bluenette had heard a few things about him, but he would admit that he wasn't in the know.

"Aren't you excited, Marth?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course! You know that I love watching newcomers come in. What about you, Roy?"

"I am too. I just hope that he doesn't get lost amongst all the people here."

"We currently have grown," Ike commented, looking slightly above the crowd. "I think he's coming."

The two nobles couldn't see much, as they weren't as tall as Ike, but they could certainly hear him. "Hello, everyone! For those of you who don't know, my name is Joker. I'm happy to meet you all."

That was when the chaos started. The crowd rushed forward, eager to meet the teen. From what Marth could see, he had jet black hair. He couldn't tell anything past that as his face was covered with a white mask.

"Anything?" Roy asked, being the shortest of the three.

Marth chuckled, wrapping his arms around the duke. "It will be awhile before we get to talk to him. Should we just wait?"

"That's probably for the better," Ike replied. "Let's wait back in the dorm area."

* * *

The three had been sitting in the dorm area for about thirty minutes before the last person they were expecting walked in. "So, I see you escaped your meet-and-greet?" Marth asked, standing to greet the newcomer.

"A thief must be stealthy. If I couldn't dodge through the crowd, what kind of thief would I be?"

"A bad one, that's for sure."

"I don't believe we met. I'm Joker…but I'm sure you knew that already."

"I'm Marth, and my friends back there are Ike and Roy."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He paused before he touched a strand of Marth's hair. "Your hair is a very pretty shade of blue. I have a friend who thinks that this color would make a phenomenal paint color."

Marth couldn't hide his blush, but he did miss Roy leaving the room. "...Thank you."

"I see someone is already trying to steal someone's heart." Joker and Marth both jumped.

"Is that a talking cat?" Ike asked, moving from his spot to examine a cat with a black mask.

"For your information, mister, I'm not a cat! And my name's Morgana."

"...I'm Ike."

"Is he yours?" Marth asked, still trying to hide his blush.

"You could say that. I'm sorry if he scared you." Joker scooped up Morgana, placing him under his arm.

"He's cute." Marth went to go scratch the back of Morgana's ear, which caused Morgana to purr and Marth to laugh. "Hey, Roy! Come look at this!... Roy?"

Joker frowned. "Did I…?"

"What? No, of course not! He probably just got tired. Anyway, I should go find him. It was nice meeting you, Joker! You as well, Morgana!" With that, he ran off.

* * *

"There you are! Why'd you run off like that?"

"...You seemed awfully close with that…Joker, was it?"

"Roy, what's with you? I just met him today!"

"You certainly didn't object when he was playing with your hair."

"He was complimenting my hair color!"

"You don't get it, Marth! He thinks you're handsome!"

"Just like everyone else here!" He paused. "But that doesn't mean a thing because I have you-"

"...Not anymore you don't."

"...What?"

"I saw you blush. You enjoy his company. And you never saw me leave so…I guess you enjoy his more than mine."

Marth tries to grab his hand. "Roy, that's not fair-"

"Go let Joker be your new boyfriend."

"But Roy-"

"We're done, Marth! Okay? Done!"

Marth watched the duke storm out of their room in complete shock. "What…just happened?"

"Marth?" He looked at the door to find the mercenary standing there, brows furrowed. "Roy just stormed out of here enraged. Did something happen?"

"I think…I think that he just broke up with me."

"Wait, what? Are you going to be okay?"

At those words, Marth ran into the adult's arms, sobbing. "Why? Why? Why? Why?!"

Ike ran his fingers through the prince's hair. "It's alright, Marth. We'll get everything sorted out. Just give him a day or so."

* * *

A week had passed with not much difference. Roy deliberately avoided the prince, glaring at him in the hallway or simply walking the other direction. Marth had grown silent, which was surprising for the typically quiet teen.

Marth sat in the couch, staring absently out the window. He sighed.

"That was a long one. Care to talk?"

Marth looked back to see a black haired teen with glasses. He wouldn't have recognized him had Morgana not appeared soon after. "Joker?"

"In the flesh. I know it's a bit different but…you look upset, Marth. Something up?"

He sat down next to the prince and only then did Marth realize how much taller he was than him. "What's the matter?"

The prince sniffed but tried not to sob. "It's Roy. Last week…he broke up with me-"

"He what?! Marth, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault-"

"But it is! I never put two and two together when I first met you guys. I wasn't trying to make a move on you, I swear!"

" _I_ know that, but how do I tell Roy that?"

"Just talk to him-"

"But I can't! Not after everything that's happened." Marth hated to admit it, but he knew he was **diffident** , especially when it came to his own emotions.

The raven-haired teen sighed. "I'll help you. It's particularly my fault that you're in this predicament, so it's only right that I help you get out of it."

"Really?! Thank you, Joker!"

The teen laughed, returning the prince's hug. "...Akira."

The prince backed up and looked around. No signs of Roy. "Pardon?"

"My name. Well, my real name. It's Akira Kurusu. I feel like I can tell you that now."

"Well…thank you, Akira."

* * *

Marth stood against the wall in one of the large rooms within the manor. He watched as many of the Smashers socialize at Joker's welcome party, but couldn't find the energy to talk to anyone. "Now, now…is this the sad prince that we're supposed to be helping?" Marth looked up to see Akira, followed by a group of people.

"Akira? Who are these people?"

"He knows about you?!"

Joker laughed. "Relax, Skull. Guys, this is Marth. Marth, you already know Morgana, but these are the rest of the Phantom Thieves: Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle and Noir."

"You all have code names?"

"We do. More formally, meet Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba and Haru."

"It's a pleasure. Can you guys really help me?"

"Sure we can!" A girl in a red bodysuit, Ann if Marth remembered correctly, replied. "Just tell us what to do."

"Alright, listen team. You six go with Marth to our designated area. I'll handle Roy." The seventeen-year-old then turned to the prince. "Trust me, Marth. I got you into this and I'll get you out."

"Okay."

Joker watched as the rest of his team left before he took a deep breath and walked over to the redhead. "Hey, Roy? Can we talk-"

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Joker himself," he sighed, his voice laced with dread. "Whatever could you want from me?"

"It's about Marth-"

"Are you here to tell me that you guys are all buddy-buddy now?! Cause I don't want to hear it!"

"Marth is a good person and all, but I'd never do that to him! He loves you, Roy. He's just shy and insecure sometimes. He's heartbroken that you dislike him now and he's trying to do everything he can to make things right! And look…I'm sorry too. I never meant to intrude on you two's relationship. I had no idea when I first met you guys. The prince is yours, so you can have him."

"...For a man of few words, you sure do talk a lot."

The redhead couldn't help but smile and that smile spread to Akira. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah but…how am I going to explain this to Marth? I've been awful to him!"

Joker gasped, his eyes wide behind his mask. "Speaking of Marth, we have a problem."

"What's up?"

"He told me that he'd meet me at the party, but he never showed."

Roy thought his heart stopped. "What do you mean?! Like, he's missing?!"

"Yes, and I need your help. We can't make a huge deal about it though. I wouldn't want everyone here freaking out."

"Right. I'll check down the hall and you check upstairs in the dorm areas."

"Alright." The Phantom Thief watched Roy run out of the room with a smile. He grabbed his phone, calling Ryuji. "I've done my part. He should be there in a minute or two. You guys get ready on your end."

* * *

"Alright, man. This better work." The blonde hung up the phone, turning to the group of teens. "Loverboy's on his way. You ready, Marth?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. And you're sure that this will work?"

"If anyone knows what he's doing, it's Akira," Yusuke replied, opening the door for the other blunette.

Marth stepped in and Yusuke closed the door behind him. "The door is locked now, Prince Marth. The rest is up to you."

"Alright. Thank you, Yusuke." He heard the retreating footsteps of the Phantom Thieves while he waited in the closet. He tapped his boot, knowing that this plan had to work.

He waited for a few minutes, scared that Roy wasn't going to show. He began to panic. Sure, he knew that Yusuke and the others were waiting for Roy not too far away should anything happen, but his nerves still got the best of him. It wasn't until he heard running steps that he perked up. " _Marth? Marth?_ "

"Roy? Roy, in here!" For once, he was glad that the door was locked, otherwise, the duke would've seen him grinning for ear to ear. "I'm in the closet and the door is locked. I can't get out."

Marth could've sworn that he heard Roy scoff and chuckle. " _Well, that's not a problem_." After a while, he spoke again, opening the door. "Only you manage to get yourself into these-"

"In you go!"

For the briefest of moments, the blunette saw Skull shove the redhead into the closet and slam the door behind him. Marth caught the younger male in his arms, trying to hide his blush.

Roy, however, quickly pushed himself out of the prince's arms and banged on the door. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny! Let us out!" Both nobles heard chuckling on the other side and Roy sighed. "It's no use. Someone thinks that this is some kind of game."

The two sat in silence before Marth spoke. "Roy, listen-"

"No. I should go first. I've been awful to you and…I'm sorry. I…I was jealous and…I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Roy, I…" He tried to finish but the words got stuck in his throat.

He felt arms wrap around his waist. "...Joker told me everything, Marth. I was childish and immature. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Marth smiled as Roy ran a finger over his cheek, wiping his tears. "You know I can't stay mad at you, Roy. I just hated to see you mad at me. I love you, Roy."

"I love you too."

Marth bent at the waist, pulling Roy closer to him as the door opened. The two backed away, bright red. Standing in the doorway, was none other than Joker. "So, I see that my plan worked?"

"Akira! You never told me that you were going to open the door!"

"I was expecting the prince to be having fun with his boyfriend."

"Wait…Akira? Hold on, Marth. You knew about this?"

Marth turned to the younger teen with an awkward smile. "Surprise." He then turned to the Phantom Thief. "Thank you, Joker."

"No problem. I'm always to help someone steal a heart."

* * *

 **I had to throw in a Joker story. I love him too much. Anyway, I know I've been having slow updates and that's probably due to my writer's block. So, if you guys want to help and give me a story suggestion, that would be great. Keep commenting your words!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
